The Marauders First Year
by zzz4730
Summary: Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin have their own adventures at Hogwarts. The Marauders have their own story to tell. This is The Marauders Era at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter I: Introduction

**Disclaimer:**  
**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO J.K ROWLING. HANDS DOWN THE BEST AUTHOR!**

**Please feel free to comment and what not.**

**I'm not a good writer, I know, but I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter I: Introduction

A young boy with sandy colored hair and crystal blue eyes sat underneath a tree seeking shade while keeping his nose deep in a good book. His parents were both successful Aurors making a fair amount of money. The boy had lost track of how many times his parents had told him that he was going to have trouble finding a job when he's older due to his condition. Every time they said this, the young boy rolled his eyes and buried himself deeper in the book while his parents exchanged uneasy glances. Not only was this boy a wizard from a half-blood family but he was also a werewolf. He was the son of Syrena and John Lupin. His name was Remus John Lupin.

A black haired boy with bright hazel eyes behind his black circular glasses sat on the floor of his room, bored and lonely. His parents may be older but they were rich. Even having a lot of money didn't make the young boy any happier. No matter what he did, it always ended up with him being bored after a while. His parents tried to help their only son have more fun, he always shrugged them off and locked himself away in his room to sit and stare out the window. Coming from a pure-blood family, didn't effect the young boy's opinions on anyone. He strongly believed everyone should be treated fairly. He was the son of Doreen and Cicero Potter. His name was James Cicero Potter.

A boy with black hair that cascaded down almost to his shoulders lived in a mansion himself; his gray eyes betrayed his unhappiness. He was lived in a house full of pure-blood people who were crazy about half-bloods and muggle-borns. The young boy had no desire to be anything like his family; he didn't care about blood status. He wanted to prove to his family the kind of blood did not matter to him or that it shouldn't matter to anyone. He was in fact the son of Walburga Black and Orion Black. His name was Sirius Orion Black.

A smaller boy with sandy blonde hair and sky blue eyes lay in his bed in the small room. His eyes traveled across the room trying to find something to pass the time. He was a bit plumper and slower but he had a good heart none the less. His parents were both working in the ministry. His family didn't have financial problems yet but he wasn't exactly born into the wealthiest family either. Money didn't really bother him much anyway. He was a quiet boy who kept mainly to himself and frequently found himself lost in his thoughts. He was the son of Deborah and Prius Pettigrew. His name was Peter Prius Pettigrew.

Remus Lupin at his glass kitchen, looking out his grand window to the beach outside his house evidently having nothing to do. He held a picture of his deceased father that had died around a year ago. And unfortunately for Remus, he had watched it all the way through. His mother however had silky black hair and kind green eyes. A handsome tawny owl started tapping on the window, flaring its wings in an irritated fashion.

Mrs. Lupin opened the window to allow the owl in and removed the burden from its leg. The owl flew off and Mrs. Lupin smiled.

"What, mother?" Remus asked lifting his head off the table.

"It's for you. I think you should read it, Remus," Mrs. Lupin said handing him the letter.

Remus looked at the letter that read in shinning green ink:  
To Remus John Lupin  
Lupin Household  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore

Remus shoved the letter aside.

Mrs. Lupin frowned at her troubled son, "what is it?"

"I don't want to face more disappointment. It's probably just a letter saying 'I'm sorry but you freakish werewolf child cannot attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy.' Or something along those lines."

"Read it, Remus and you might be surprised," his mother encouraged. Remus sent a doubtful look at his mother and opened it. Growing while reading, his disappointed expression melted into happiness as he continued to read further.

"Mother! Mum!" Remus shouted, "I've been accepted! I'm going to Hogwarts!"

His mother turned at him beaming proudly at her son.

"Congratulations! If course we need to celebrate and these things on the list-" she took the supply list for first years, "-we can get in Diagon Alley."

James stared out his window an the last hope of going to Hogwarts drained forcing the boy to believe that he wasn't accepted.

"James! You have mail!"

James peaked his head out the door and raced downstairs. Coming to a half in his mansion's kitchen, he snatched the letter from the table and ripped it open. Reading it and rereading it, he started running around the tale and kitchen, buzzing with excitement.

"I'm accepted! I'm accepted!" James chanted. Mr. Potter had come to join them now to see what was going on. Mrs. Potter was smiling from James to her husband as Mr. Potter seemed to catch on.

"I think a celebration is in order," Mrs. Potter said at her joyful son.

"I think so too," Mr. Potter said, "and we can take you to Diagon Alley to find all this supplies."

Peter opened his window to let the brown owl swoop onto his table with a letter clamped tightly in its beak. Rustling its wings importantly it lit from the table and flew off.

Peter curiously opened the letter. After a short pause he exclaimed with joy.

"Mum! Dad!" Peter shouted, "I got my Hogwarts letter! I got accepted!"

Mrs. and Mr. Pettigrew each hugged Peter.

"I'm so happy for you, Peter," Mrs. Pettigrew said happily, "this is the best news yet."

Sirius Black was sitting on his bedroom floor looking longingly out the window waiting for something exciting to happen.

"Sirius! Get down here! Now!"

Sirius groaned and took his time with each step until he walked downstairs, striding past a smirking Regulus Black, his younger brother.

"Hurry!"

Sirius quickened his pace into the kitchen where his mother whipped around and shoved a letter in his hands.

"It's your acceptance letter from Hogwarts," Mrs. Black said brusquely.

"Really?" Sirius said eagerly and read it.

"Remember who you are," Mrs. Black said sternly, "you are a Black. You're going to Slytherin."

Yeah right, Sirius thought to himself and ran back upstairs.


	2. Chapter II: Diagon Alley

Chapter II: Diagon Alley

Remus looked at his mother with uncertainty. She nodded and held up a pot with powder. Remus grabbed some and stepped into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley," Remus said in a clear voice and threw down the floo powder and erupted into green flames. He felt himself spinning and he fell to the ground. He blinked into the sun and found himself in a city like town. He stood up and dusted off his plaid shirt. His mother came in gracefully unlike Remus. She took his hand and waved a friendly hello to almost everyone.

"How do you know all these people?" Remus asked his mother.

Syrena smiled, "They know us because you were attacked by a werewolf and they put our name down in the Daily Prophet. Keep in mind, these people know you are only a child."

Remus frowned, "They publicized the accident?"

Syrena smiled at Remus and put her arm around his shoulder, "Just the fact that you were injured. Not who you were attacked by and what happened. Don't worry Remus, they do not know you are a werewolf."

James and his parents grabbed a pot of floo powder and waited for James to get inside the fireplace.

"Ready, James?" Cicero asked. James nodded and took a handful of powder.

"Diagon Alley," he said and threw down the powder. He burst into the emerald flames and found himself on his back looking up at the blue sky. His parents helped him up to his feet and dusted off his clothes.

"Let's go and get your books, first of all," Denole suggested. They all turned into the nearest bookstore, Flourish and Blotts. A bookstore that sold many of the textbooks.

Sirius was shoved into the fireplace by his brother Regulus. His father and brother hung back and waited for him.

"Hurry up," his mother snapped. Sirius took a handful of powder.

"Diagon Alley," he was engulfed in flames and nearly fell to his feet when he arrived at Diagon Alley. His father, brother, and mother came along after him and pushed him forward.

"This is Diagon Alley, Sirius. This is where I shall be getting your supplies," Walburga explained. Sirius looked around at the buildings and shops in awe.

Peter looked at his parents and already had a handful of the gray powder.

"Diagon Alley," he said and was swallowed by the flames. He was spinning faster and suddenly fell on his back and groaned. His parents joined him and bustled along looking at his supplies list.

"Let's go to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions," Syrena said guiding Remus into the shop. Madam Malkin came rushing up to greet them. She shook hands with Syrena and Remus.

"You are much too well reserved," Madam Malkin remarked. Syrena laughed. It seemed as if she already knew about Remus.

"Let's fit you with some robes, shall we?" Madam Malkin asked smiling at Remus who nodded. She laughed and beckoned Remus and his mother to follow.

"Look at that Airbender! It's the fastest broom yet!" James said to his parents pointing at the broom displayed in the window of the shop, Quality Quidditch Supplies. Denole laughed and nudged James along.

"We're going in here," she said pointing to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary. James followed his parents in and looked at his list.

Peter looked at the stores and his mother led him into one called Flourish and Blotts.

"This is where we will buy your textbooks."

After buying the last of the supplies, Remus looked at the Airbender and his mother smiled, "Is this what you want?"

Remus looked up at her surprise, "You would buy this for me?"

Syrena laughed, "I'm not cheap and we have some spare gold."

Remus walked in and walked back out with his new broomstick and was beaming. Not far behind was James Potter with his new Airbender and not far behind him was Sirius Black and his brother Regulus with their new broomsticks. Sirius Black had the Airbender in his hand. Peter on the other hand bought himself a decent broom that would satisfy him.

"Let's head to Eeylops Owl Emporium, shall we?" Syrena asked. Remus nodded still admiring his broom. He looked in awe awe at the amazing owls.

He stopped in front of one owl in particular. This one had spectacular almost black feathers and clear amber eyes. It clicked its beak at Remus. He let it nibble his finger and turned to his mother who nodded. They walked up to the counter and the man behind the desk smiled.

"You must be Remus Lupin, you were in the Daily Prophet," he said shaking Remus's hand.

"I am Caesar Doberman," he said, "I know you probably can't remember what attacked you but I still think you are lucky to be alive."

Remus gave him a brisk smile, "I think I am lucky too."

"I see you've been checking out that owl over there. Real nasty piece of work, he is. He won't let anyone touch him or go near him. He's dangerous. I've been wanting to get rid of him, he won't be sold for anything so I'm just giving him away for free to anyone who could get to him."

Remus looked at him, "But sir, the owl is so tame."

Caesar shook his head and walked over to the cage. When the owl saw the man approaching it screeched and flared its wings. Remus poked his head around Caesar.

"He won't let anyone near him." he said sadly. When the owl saw Remus it folded its wings and hooted.

Caesar looked at him with amazement, "That owl must really like you."

Remus had to take the owl up himself.

"As I said before, take him. He's free. His name is Ohanzee, it's Sioux for shadow," Caesar said smiling at the boy.

Remus walked out happily with his new pet by his side. Ohanzee rustled his wings and opened ad closed his beak. By the time Remus got home he was chattering excitedly about his new broom but he was exhausted. He flopped down on his bed and fell asleep.

Sirius took the floo back to his house, last of his family, and when he returned his brother Regulus laughed when Sirius smacked his head on a low lying piece of furniture. Groaning he dropped to his knees and stumbled out of the fireplace. Walburga snorted and whipped around herded Regulus into the kitchen. Sirius took all of his newly bought supplies and headed up to his room.

Peter was out enjoying dinner with his parents and talking to his parents about Hogwarts and the wizarding world. James was enthusiastically chattering about his new broom and how excited he was to go to Hogwarts. He knew the time has finally come.


	3. Chapter III: Hogwarts

Chapter III: Hogwarts

Remus stirred and woke up after his mother called for him. He drowsily got up and took his daily morning shower.

Mrs. Lupin smiled as he came down for breakfast. He just remembered he was leaving today for Hogwarts today. He started to shovel food in his mouth. Syrena chuckled.

"Don't eat too fast, you'll get sick," Syrena said. Remus slowed down but by the time he did he was nearly finished.

Sirius woke up and saw his mother fussing over her robes. Walburga gave him another tight smile.

"You'll be leaving soon," she said nodding her head towards Sirius's breakfast.

"I need to get you to Kings Cross on time," she continued. Sirius caught the hint. She wanted him gone as soon as possible.

Peter walked down to Kings Cross and looked around excitedly. His parents were always so supportive of him. He looked at them in confusion.

"Where's Platform 93/4?" Peter asked.

"Right past that wall," his mother said with a chuckle. Peter allowed himself to be guided straight at the wall. He felt himself pass through as if it was nothing and ended up on the other side.

"We're here," his father said smiling.

Remus looked around for first years and saw Syrena leave his side to go speak to some of her old friends. Remus looked at saw a black haired boy hug his parents goodbye. He tapped his mother on the arm. She turned around and smiled.

"Goodbye, Remus. Be safe and I will never leave you," she hugged Remus goodbye and he turned around. After his trunk had been taken he noticed another black haired boy talk to his screaming mother. She slapped him hard across the face and sent him sprawling on the ground. The boy picked himself up and sent one last glare at his mother before turning to board the Hogwarts Express.

Remus spotted a compartment and noticed it had the young black haired boy with the glasses sitting alone.

"May I sit here?" Remus asked.

The messy haired boy stared at him then broke into a grin.

"Sure, of course, go ahead," James replied.

The boy smiled, "I'm James, James Potter. Who are you?"

Remus opened his mouth but stopped when he saw the other boy who was arguing with his mother, "Everywhere else is full."

The other boy said and followed behind him was a small boy with mousy brown hair, wary blue eyes, and a pointed nose.

"I'm Sirius Black and this is Peter Pettigrew," Sirius introduced shaking Remus's and James's hands.

"I'm James Potter," James said.

"I'm Remus Lupin," Remus said.

James stopped about what he was going to say and stared at the girl and greasy haired boy opening the compartment door.

"I'll be right back," Remus said and got up. Peter quickly followed Remus out of the compartment and disappeared from sight.

James and Sirius shrugged at each other and both looked out the window. The two sat down beside James and Sirius but they paid them no attention.

"You better be in Syltherin," the greasy haired boy said.

"Syltherin?" the girl echoed. James looked at the two who barely noticed they were there.

"Who wants to be in Syltherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James asked Sirius starting their own conversation.

Sirius did not smile, "My whole family have been in Syltherin."

"Blimey," James said, "and I thought you seemed all right."

Sirius grinned. "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James lifted an invisible sword. "Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad."

The greasy haired boy made a small, disparaging noise. James turned to glare at him. "Got a problem with that?"

"No." The boy replied. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius asked mockingly.

James roared with laughter, while the girl glared at the two of them. She grabbed the boy's arm. "Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."

James tried to trip the greasy haired boy on his way out, "bye Snivellus!"

James, and Sirius were in another fit of laughter after watching them turn out of sight.

"What's so funny?" Peter asked as he and Remus walked back in.

"What did you two do?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," James said innocently. Remus raised his eyebrow and they sat and talked. They first told the whole story to Remus and Peter about the two before launching into the subject of pranks.

"Do you guys like pranks?" James asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yes," Sirius and Peter said together.

"I guess they're not so bad," Remus said with a slight smile.

James laughed, "Then we are going to pull some major ones."

"There is it!" Sirius exclaimed pointing out the window, "Hogwarts!"

Remus felt his spirits rise. He hopped off the train and heard a voice calling the first years. When the four boys walked toward the source of the noise they gaped at the person. He had to be the tallest man Remus had ever seen.

"Firs' years, over here! I'm Rubius Hagrid."

He led all the first years to boats. The students quickly clambered into the boats and were pushed off.

James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius were all sitting in one boat together, facing each other; occasionally James and Remus would crane their necks to see Hogwarts behind them.

"I can't believe it's actually Hogwarts!" Sirius said, "I'm so excited."

"I am too," the three chorused.

"Did you hear that there's a giant quid living in here?" James asked.

"There is?" Peter asked worried.

"Yeah," Remus said shooting James a look, "I doubt that its interested in a couple of first years."

Peter looked a little more relieved.

"I reckon the squid'll only come up to get scrawny gits like James," Sirius joked.

James raised his eyebrow and shoved Sirius who stumbled backward and fell off.

"Oi!" Remus said and leaned over. Before he could react, a hand closed around his throat and pulled him. Remus plunged beneath the sheet of water and kicked up to the surface after being submerged completely.

"Sirius!" Remus choked when he saw Sirius.

"I meant to get James," Sirius said with an apologetic note.

Remus and Sirius swam to their boat and watched, to their amusement, Peter and James look over the edge.

Peter was extremely jumpy soRemus dragged him under while Sirius towed James in.

Both broke the surface spitting out lake water, Remus and Sirius were laughing and treading water.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" James coughed.

"Revenge," Sirius said. Suddenly his face lit up.

"What?" Remus asked.

"I have a perfect prank!"

Sirius reviewed the prank and they slipped under the chilly water and swam to the boat that had Snape and the girl sitting in it. They were talking to each other and pointing at Hogwarts.

James, Peter, and James sniggered while Remus dipped his head beneath the surface and pounded on the boat's bottom.

Remus fumbled for his wand, his most prized possession besides the broom he smuggled into Hogwarts, to make sure it was still in his pocket and to his immense relief it was. He'd be devastated if it dropped in the lake.

Remus slowly resurfaced and watched as Snape and the girl look wildly around.

Sirius sneaked up on the other side of their boat and splashed water at Snape who spluttered and looked around, grabbing the lantern and leaning over the side, using the light. Remus felt the light shine on him and he instantly ducked underwater.

When he was sure the light was gone, he came back up and saw the silhouette of James splash the red haired girl.

"What is it, Sev?"

Snape shrugged.

And without warning a sharp nudge prodded Remus. He looked around sharply and saw James motioning for him to follow.

With the last part of the prank in motion, the four combined their strength and tipped the boat.

Remus and Sirius volunteered to be the ones pulling down while James and Peter pushing the boat up.

Together, Snape and the girl plunged in. Remus and Sirius quickly swam clear before they could see them.

Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter tipped the boat back for the two to climb on (it was Remus's suggestion) and tipped their boat back. They clambered back in ad started shivering despite the warm air.

"I'm freezing!" James chattered.

"Should've thought of t-that," Remus muttered.

"It w-was a good p-prank though!" Sirius said. Peter only shivered. When the boat finally scraped the rocky bottom of the lake, they jumped out of the boat and hurried beside the other first years milling around.

They were finally guided inside; it was the most grandest and beautiful thing Remus had ever seen. It was a marvelous building with divine interior designing. They were stopped on the stairs, Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter were among the first.

There stood an older looking witch but she still looked like the kind of teacher not to mess with. Sirius smirked at James who smiled.

"I am Professor McGonagall," she said as the first years all joined her. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup."

The four exchanged glances between them. They followed Professor McGonagall to the Great Hall and saw but a single hat perched on a stool.

They first years gathered in front of the hat and listened to Professor McGonagall call each first year to the hat to sort them into houses. After the hat's song, which Remus didn't pay much attention to, the sorting began.

"Tial, Rynea."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Black, Sirius."

"Gryffindor!"

"Pool, Carrie."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Snape, Severus."

"Slytherin!"

Remus recognized the sipping wet boy who they had pulled their merciless prank on.

"Wells, Bernie."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Prewett, Alice."

"Gryffindor!"

"Chestnut, Daron."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Lupin, Remus."

"Gryffindor!"

"Pettigrew, Peter."

"Gryffindor!"

"Tereson, Robbert."

"Slytherin!"

"Evans, Lily."

"Gryffindor!"

"Potter, James."

"Gryffindor!"

The sorting finally ended and the four friends were sitting across from one another beaming at each other and shaking the other Gryffindors' hands.

"Hi," James said to the red head, "I'm James."

The girl shook his hand, "hi, I'm Lily."

Remus couldn't help but notice how Snape looked angrily at the Gryffindor table from the Slytherin.

An older but wise looking man stepped up looking at the students with twinkling blue eyes behind his silver-white beard.

"I am Professor Dumbledore and I am to remind the students that the Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds and the third floor. On a happier note, we have a new Professor. Professor Hilret is filling Defense Against the Dark Arts."

A tall man nodded curtly at the crowd.

"That's all the announcements I have," Professor Dumbledore said, "let the feast begin!"

Food magically appeared on the table and James and Sirius dug in while Remus had of a polite manner while eating. Peter took dainty bites but stopped when he realized how hungry he was.

The four ate their way through three full course meals and now into the desserts.

"Pudding!" James groaned, "my weakness!"

James shoveled the pudding in his face while Sirius burst out laughing and started piling his plate with pudding too.

Remus laughed at his two crazy friends and their insane antics.

When they were dismissed, the Gryffindor Prefect lead the first hers to the Fat Lady.

"Flibberite," the Prefect said and the portrait swung open revealing an open space of couches, chairs, desks, and a fireplace.

"This is the Gryffindor common room," the Prefect explained.

"Girls dormitory is up and to the left and same for the boys but to the right. The stairs to the girls dormitory is enchanted. Any boy who tried to get up there will find the stairs turn into a slide."

Sirius and James smirked at the girls who rolled their eyes, Lily amongst them.

The four boys were glad they got the first year boys dormitory to themselves. Their trunks were already at the foot of the beds and their belongings beside their beds.

"This is awesome!" James said and fell onto his bed.

"I smuggled my broom into Hogwarts," Sirius said pulling out his Airbender.

"So did I," James said sitting up sharply and pulling out his Airbender.

"I did too," Remus said pulling his Airbender. Peter revealed his broom, which wasn't an Airbender, it was a good enough broom to impress anyone.

"See you lot tomorrow," Remus said. He didn't bother changing, he did not want his new friends to see the real monster he really was so he slipped under the covers.

James, Sirius, and Peter, too, all fell asleep in a matter of moments.

Remus, however, lay awake lost in his thoughts.

He knew he would never be anywhere near lucky once he graduated from Hogwarts. Finding a job with his condition was nearly impossible. He would be poor in his adult life and there was nothing he could do about it. His parents were technically wealthy, not himself.

Remus thought back to the night he was contaminated with a single bite that effected his whole life; Fenrir Greyback. Pushing those dark thoughts away, he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter IV: First Day at Hogwarts

Chapter IV: First Day at Hogwarts

Remus fiddled with his tie ever since he got out of his shower which was twenty minutes ago.

"Still having trouble?" James asked clearly amused.

Remus seemed to have noticed the hinted amusement.

"Glad my struggles amuses you."

"Me too," James said with a cheek grin and helped Remus with his tie.

"Thanks, mate," Remus said tugging at it.

Sirius was admiring himself in the mirror while Peter was sitting on the edge of his bed tying his shoes.

"I'm hungry," James said, "hurry up."

"Patience," Sirius said still not taking his eyes off himself.

"Okay," Remus said towing Sirius away, "you look fine. Stop admiring yourself so James can eat."

Sirius laughed and followed James out of the dormitory with Peter on their heels.

They walked down the hall and received high fives and pats on the back. Their confusion was answered when the entered the Great Hall. The Gryffindor table congratulated them for pulling the first prank of the year.

James and Sirius seemed to soak up the attention while Remus opened his book and tried reading but finding it difficult and Peter just stood next to James and waved occasionally at the crowd.

The only Gryffindor who wasn't celebrating with them was Lily Evans who was frowning at her plate.

"What's wrong, Evans?" Sirius called out.

Remus wanted to tell Sirius not to start anything on their first day but he didn't.

Lily threw him an annoyed look and turned to her friend Alice Prewett to engage a conversation.

James frowned slightly at Lily.

"Hey, Evans!"

Ly continued to ignore the two boys who tried to get her attention. James tried to hide his utter disappointment by jeering at Snape.

Remus thought he was taking it a bit too far but he didn't say anything because he, himself, was trying to disguise his amusement.

"That greasy git thinks he's so cool," James sneered, "he looks like he hasn't heard of washing of a shower."

"Oi, James," Remus said, "you said you were hungry. Let's eat."

James seemed to ponder this and waved off the crowd (much to Sirius's disappointment) and started filling his plate with food.

Remus was munching lazily on an apple while flipping through a book. James turned the book over and stared in awe at the cover.

"Is this for real?"

The title read: Standard Book of Spells: Grade Two by Miranda Goshawk.

"Why are you reading second year leek books?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not," Remus said quickly and pulled out his first year books, "Professor McGonagall suggested I try some of these spells as well. I got up early and I performed a lot of the spells in the "Standard Book of Spells: Grade One" for her. She seemed like she wanted to me read these books for her."

"Geez, Remus," Sirius said incredibly, "you're a genius!"

Remus laughed and pulled out his wand.

"Lumos."

His wand tip lit up with a white light.

"Nox."

The light turned off Remus stowed his wand back.

"What other spells do you know?" Peter gaped.

"The softening charm, severing charm, mending charm, levitation, locking and unlocking charm, and the fire-making charm."

"All the spells mentioned in that book?" Sirius asked pointing at his book.

"Er-yeah," Remus said, "see I was practicing this morning and seemed to get it after a while."

"Blimey, Remus!" James said in awe.

The four made their way to the Dungeons for their first lesson, Potions.

"Today," Professor Hayes said, "we will review the the twelve uses for dragon blood, aconite, and bezoars and their affects they have in in potions."

Remus already knew the answers but he took out his parchment to write notes in with his quill and ink.

The class continued to drag on until James nudged Remus and tossed him a blank piece of parchment. Remus just stared at it until words started forming.

-Hey! -J

-Whoa! -S

-How does this work? -R

Remus was fascinated at the queer piece if parchment and how it worked.

-My dad enchanted this paper so we could pass notes. I have a few extra too. The glowing can only be seen by us four. -J

-This is crazy! -P

-I know! It's great though. -J

-Why isn't Remus saying anything, anymore? -S

-Check what he's doing, Peter. -J

Peter looked over at Remus and shook his head with a slight smile.

-He's taking notes. -P

-He's choosing notes over us? -J

-YES. -R

-HOW NICE OF YOU TO JOIN THE CONVERSATION! -S

-It's hard to ignore a glowing parchment. -R

-Why are you taking notes? -J

-Yeah, this is so easy to understand. -S

-Not really. . . -P

-Yes it is. -J

-I have to admit, this is easy but it's still good to pay attention. -R

The class was dismissed without any homework (leaving the students in a fairly good mood already).

Professor McGonagall launched right into their lesson, they were to turn a match into a needle.

"It's okay if you don't get it the first day but I expect it to be done by this week."

"What kind of wand do you have?" Sirius asked noticing Remus's wand.

Remus studied his brown wand.

"Twelve inches, thestral tooth and a rare dragon scale, why?"

"Thestral?" Peter echoed. Remus rolled his eyes. His wand was supposedly a bad omen, a thestral can only be seen by those who have witnessed death.

"It's not an omen," Remus sighed, "it's not uncommon."

Peter didn't object but merely continued to work on his spell.

Remus, James, and Sirius, and two Ravenclaw first years were the only ones who managed to turn their matches into needles by the middle of the class.

Awarding points to the two houses, Professor McGonagall looked most fondly at her Gryffindor students.

"Turns our you two are pretty bright," Remus joked.

"And that's a surprise?" James asked with a grin.

"Help me," Peter moaned from Remus's left. Remus observed Peter's performance and corrected him on a few things.

By the end of the class he managed to give his match a pointy end.

"Good job, Peter," Remus praised noticing Peter's dejected look.

"Where next?" Sirius asked the class was dismissed (their only homework was to perfect the spell).

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," James muttered, "but lunch is after that!"

Professor Hilret seemed very tense with this class for he brusquely introduced himself and started straight away at the lesson he was teaching.

What seemed even more bizarre was how he glared at Remus whenever he perfected the s.

"I don't think Professor Hilret likes me," Remus said to James who was paired with him after they learned the Knockback Jinx, the wand-lighting charm, and Curse of the Bogies.

"I don't think so either and that's weird because you're great at every class."

"Stop," Professor Hilret said sharply and strode over to Remus in three big strides.

"I'll show you a real spell."

Shoving James away and standing in front of Remus he pointed his wand straight at Remus's face.

"Verdimillious!"

Remus felt everything behind crack and explode making him cover his head and many students screamed.

"That's one way not to duel," Professor Hilret said lazily.

"Verd-"

"-Expelliarmus."

Remus said instinctively and Professor Hilret's wand flew out of his hand with a clatter. Remus didn't know how he managed, he had only watched Professor McGonagall perform that spell on him.

"You DARE disarm me, Lupin?" Professor Hilret hissed dangerously.

Remus was lost for words.

"Filthy-"

He stopped himself and picked up his wand.

"Expelliarmus," Professor Hilret said to the whole class, "is the disarming charm. Trust, Lupin, to know it."

Remus felt himself get angrier but swallowed it down.

When the class was dismissed, James, Sirius, and Peter walked in silence next to Remus.

"It's not my fault!" Remus said defiantly.

"I'm not saying it was," James said.

"That's pretty crazy that you can do that though. Disarming takes some serious practice," Sirius added.

"I did it instinctively," Remus sighed and pulled out his wand, "I was foolish enough to believe he'd fire a other hex at me."

James patted him reassuringly on the back and they sat at the Gryffindor table and much to James's delight, there sat Lily Evans and Alice Green.

"Hey, Evans," James called.

Lily didn't give James a sideways glance.

"Oi, what's with her?" James huffed.

That seemed to get Lily's attention.

"Your ego makes you think your Merlin's gift! Bullying Severus to only make you feel more superior."

Remus could tell James fancied her for he kept giving Lily glances.

James seemed lost for words; Lily scoffed and turned her bak pointedly on them.

The rest of the day was boring and exhausting. The four, one being reluctant, passed notes for the rest of the day. It took quite some persuading from the other boys to make Remus promise he would engage in the notes and after a struggle, he finally gave in and obliged.

By the time the Great Hall was filled with mingling students of all ages, Remus had already finished reading Hogwarts: A History.

"Still reading?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," Remus said not looking up from his new book.

"Do you ever stop reading?" James questioned.

"No," was all Remus said.

James rolled his eyes in amusement at his friend before eating.

"I'm going to the library for a but," Remus said suddenly getting up.

"Er-okay," Sirius said, "see you around."

And with that, Remus disappeared.


	5. Chapter V: First Full Moon

Chapter V: First Full Moon at Hogwarts

Remus found himself back in his bed (he could not remember much after he left the library he was so exhausted) with a book folded across his stomach.

Remus stirred and looked up. He saw Sirius, James, Peter, and Frank Longbottom each lying in their own beds still asleep. Glancing over at the glaring red numbers the clock read: 6:15.

Remus didn't mind getting up early but he didn't prefer it. Getting ready early, he quietly left the dormitory and sneaked outside to sit underneath a beech tree beside the lake.

The one thing Remus liked was some solitude. He pulled out his wand and practiced levitating various objects from branches to rocks.

Birds chirped and the sun climbed its way up the sky making the sky pink. He enjoyed the sunrise and the warm breeze that rustled the leaves on the ground and the breeze that made the grass sway.

He packed all of his books, which were scattered around him, and walked to the Great Hall. There he saw a groggy Sirius, James, and Peter all at the table.

"Where were you?" James asked.

Remus took an apple, "just reading."

"Of course," Sirius mumbled, "pass me the jam."

Remus obliged and Sirius slapped jam on his toast.

"It's Tuesday, Remus!" Peter said.

"So?"

"We didn't have any homework besides that spell we had to practice."

"I know," Remus said, "I was just reading to pass the time."

James, Sirius, and Peter made their way down to their classes once again to find themselves in the same situation as yesterday. Peter was confused, James and Sirius immediately understanding the concept and didn't give it a sideways glance afterward, and Remus taking notes and perfecting everything and not to mention managing to anger Professor Hilret even more.

"I still don't understand this and Professor McGonagall is making me write an essay on this!"

"It's not that bad," Remus said optimistically.

'For you maybe" Peter grumbled and flipped open his book.

Remus looked up at the darkening sky with uneasiness. He swallowed back his fear and glanced away. He was sitting in the Great Hall when the doors swung open and Professor Dumbledore emerged.

"Mr. Lupin, I would like to see you in my office," he said.

Sirius leaned over to whisper to Remus, "You didn't do anything wrong, what would he want you for?"

Remus shrugged, "Dunno, maybe he needs to talk to me about my schedule."

Sirius gave him a questioning look but Remus already was walking away without looking back at his confused friends. He followed Professor Dumbledore to the hospital wing and a lady appeared. She was older but crisp and shorter.

"This is Madam Pomfrey, Remus. She will escort you to the Whomping Willow with each full moon. She will excuse you from classes and will try to make sure you have a good reason for your disappearance to tell your friends," Professor Dumbledore said with a smile. Remus cast him a worried glance at Dumbledore but he gave him a reassuring nod.

"Come on, Mr. Lupin," Madam Pomfrey said motioning him to follow. Remus followed and said nothing. A little ways off was the lake but they came to a tree. It was thick but the branches moved. It was as if the tree was alive. Madam Pomfrey whipped out her wand and gave it a little wave and said "Immobulious."

The tree's branches immediately stopped swaying and the it became still. Remus clenched his teeth and trailed after Madam Pomfrey and followed her to the base of the trunk; there she stomped her foot on a knot on the trunk. She proceeded into the trunk and pointed her finger at the trunk.

"All right, Mr. Lupin, this is the Whomping Willow. This leads you to the Shrieking Shack. There, you will find shelter during the full moon," Madam Pomfrey explained.

"What about my friends? What will I tell them?" Remus asked anxiously.

"You can tell them that your cousin wanted you over to help him with his sick wife," Madam  
Pomfrey suggested.

Remus nodded in understandment and walked in, finding himself facing stairs carved from the slanted stone. It was a dark passageway and Remus was reluctant; he followed the trail. He thought there was no end but he found a ladder that led upward. Curious, Remus climbed the ladder and found himself looking in the Shrieking Shack.

In the Shrieking Shack, it was old, dusty and creepy. When he emerged from the floor passage, and after climbing the stairs he found himself in an old dusty room. He blinked at the sight and sat down and waited for the arrival of the full moon.

He felt himself go rigid as he stared straight at the full moon. He faced his only enemy with dignity. He started to shake uncontrollably as the moon's glow started to take effect. A small groan escaped his lips but he was unable to scream. Fire surged through his body like a rampaging forest fire. His bones started to mend and form into longer and more dense bones. He cried out but was cut off by a gasp as Remus fell to the ground arching his back. His spine forming and his muscle becoming more powerful. His nails turned black and his eyes turned from blue to gold. He thought of his friends but then realized he was alone for his friends were unaware of his condition. Hair sprouted from his body and his thoughts and mind became blurred. It was as if someone was dimming the lights, the vision became more dark each passing second and Remus began to forget everything. Soon he remembered nothing but craved for one thing: human flesh.

James narrowed his eyes and whispered fiercely to Sirius and Peter, "Where is Remus? He didn't even seem concerned that he was taken away. I know that is not Remus to act like nothing is wrong."

Peter sighed and set down his book, "If you are that concerned for Remus, we could go ask where he is."

Sirius perked up at the idea to go looking for his missing friend. The boys slipped their shoes on and changed back into their robes and filed out of their dorm closing the door softly behind them and stood in front of the fire conjuring a plan. Spontaneously, Lily came down followed by Alice who were still dressed in their robes.

"What are you doing down here?" Alice asked curiously.

James stood rigid, "I could ask you the same question."

"We were studying, Potter," Lily said coldly.

"Let's get out of here," Peter muttered.

James stopped them a little ways down the corridor and pulled out a cloak from his pocket.

"Cool, a cloak," Sirius said. James threw the cloak over him and Peter and Sirius gasped.

"An Invisibility Cloak!"

"Yeah," James hissed, "now get under."

Sirius obeyed and the boys ran all the way to the hospital wing. Taking off the cloak before entering, James shoved it back in his pocket and pushed the doors open.

Madam Pomfrey was bustling about her office room when she stopped at the sight of the boys.

"What are you doing up?" she said at once.

James wanted to shout at Madam Pomfrey but he regained control of his temper, "you know where Remus is."

"Remus's cousin, Malik-his wife has fallen ill. Malik asked for Remus's help, tonight." Madam Pomfrey said.

James raised his eyebrow suspiciously bur said slowly, "all right."

They turned back without another word and headed off to their dorms to fall asleep. James was the last to fall asleep as he stay awake longer staring at the bright moon wondering what else was staring at the same exact moon.  
_

Remus came back sore and exhausted. The potions he had forced down his throat helped a great deal.

He joined his friends in the Great Hall for breakfast where his friends were eating. They grinned when Remus entered.

"How is your cousin's wife?" Sirius asked.

"Annejolie is much better actually. She is recovering well," Remus said with a nod.

"That's good," Peter said with a good natured grin. Remus nearly winced. The fact that he had to lie to his best friends to keep them was difficult.

Remus trekked up the stairs to Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.

In the middle of Remus's note taking his spare piece of parchment started to glow, as did Peter's, who was sitting next to him.

-I'm bored! -J

-So am I. -S

-Then pay attention. -R

-You came to join the conversation finally. -S

-*rolls eyes* Professor McGonagall is talking about Avifors Spell. -R

-I wonder if her classes have been more interesting before. -P

-I see you've come to join too! -J

-Now everyone is here! -S

-Where is Remus? -J

-What is he doing, Peter? -S

Peter, who was sitting closest leaned over.

-Taking notes. -P

Class was dismissed after a few more minutes and Remus collected his books and went up to Professor McGonagall. She looked above the rim of her glasses.

"How are you, Remus?" McGonagall asked.

"Fine, thanks," Remus said a little shortly, "I came here to ask you something, Professor."

She looked up at him and Remus continued, "I believe Professor Hilret was a wise choice, but assuming he doesn't exactly like," Remus paused then continued, "well people like me, maybe he won't like me. He frequently seemed tense around me."

"How are you any different than any other wizard or witch?" she asked.

"I am a werewolf," Remus pointed out irritably.

"My apologizes, Mr. Lupin, but I believe not everyone is used to teaching a werewolf," McGonagall said.

"I just don't think he like me very much," Remus said coolly.

"We'll see, all right?" she finally said. He walked out of her classroom and went to Defense against the Dark Arts.

Professor Hilret was pacing around the room the whole class period. It was only until class ended did he stop and face the class.

"Your homework is to write a three paragraph essay on the defensive spells," he said then turned to go to his office.

"Professor," Remus asked, "before you barricade yourself in your office, I do need to ask you something."

He turned around, "I suppose so."

"Professor, I was wondering," Remus started choosing his words carefully, "if you are afraid of werewolves. I was wondering if you did not associate with werewolves."

Surprised by the question Professor Hilret sighed, "I cannot blame anyone when they run in fear from a werewolf. I too, am afraid of them. I would consider anyone a fool who isn't."

Remus smiled, "That is most understood, Professor."

Professor Hilret turned around in surprise, "You do, do you? I was shocked by your reaction, considering you are one, yourself."

Remus stiffened, "I know, I know."

Professor Hilret inhaled sharply, "I must attend to some things, excuse me."

Remus turned away and walked out closing the double doors behind him.

James, Sirius, and Peter came rushing up to Remus who slumped down into the chair in front of the common room fireplace exhausted. He sighed and stared into the fire.

"What did you talk about?" James asked quietly.

Remus shook his head, "the" essay."

James opened his mouth to argue but he thought better of it. Remus didn't bother to answer any any more questions because he walked upstairs without another word.

Pulling out his quill, a bottle of ink, parchment, and his Defense Against the Dark Arts book, he started his essay an finished around 10:30.

Extremely tired now, he kicked off his shoes and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter VI: Interrogation

Chapter VI: Interrogation

"Where were you?" James asked as Remus woke up. He didn't ask this for a while in case Remus wasn't willing to tell but its been four days since it happened.

"I told you, someone had fallen ill so I had to help-"

"-then why do you have bandages on your wrist?" James interjected.

"Got hurt," Remus said simply.

"What are you hiding?" James asked.

"Who said I was hiding anything?" Remus replied irritably.

"Just the way your acting does," James said with narrowed eyes.

By now Sirius and Peter have joined the conversation in the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I've got to go," Remus said abruptly and walked away. James followed after him but Sirius pulled him down.

"What are you doing?" Sirius hissed in James's ear.

James glared at him, "I am going to talk to him."

Sirius released James, "then "Peter and I are coming with you."

Peter, Sirius, and James all raced after Remus who was quickly walking away cursing under his breath.

Remus ran a hand through his hair in a nervous manner, something James always does when he tries to get a girl's attention.

"Remus, wait," Sirius called from behind. Remus started walking faster trying to avoid his friends.

"What the hell, Remus?" James growled and quicken his pace. James could tell Remus was itching to run so James broke out into a sprint and tackled him to the ground.

"What gives, James? What do you want?" Remus asked under James's grasp.

"For you to stop walking away from us when we need to talk," James replied.

"I'm not talking right now." Remus snapped. He shoved the stronger boy off of him and walked to the dormitory.

"BLOODY HELL, REMUS! JUST TALK TO US!" James shouted and ran after Remus who already turned down a different corridor and and walking inside an empty classroom, locking the door.

James, Sirius, and Peter ran after him colliding into each other on the way. When they all stopped James pounded on the door.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" James roared; there was no answer.

"Remus, I know you're in there."  
Peter said more calmly.

James yanked on the door handle and pounded on the door again.

"I WILL BLAST THIS DOOR DOWN!" James yelled. "I WILL COUNT TO THREE AND YOU WILL UNLOCK THIS DAMN DOOR!"

James and Peter pulled out their wands.

"ONE,"

"Open the door!" Peter screamed.

"TWO,"

"Alohomora," Peter said hearing the door unlock.

"THREE,"

"James, the door is unlocked!"  
Peter shouted.

"BOMBARDA MAXIMA!" James hollered and flew backward as the wall blew up. Remus who was standing right by the door was blasted back and felt pain flash through his head.

Sirius coughed clearing away the dust and standing up, helping James and Peter to their feet.

"We are in so much trouble," Peter said looking at the blasted wall.

Remus coughed and wiped away the blood trickling down from his temple and the corner of his mouth.

"JAMES, ARE YOU BLOODY INSANE?"

James dusted off his robes and looked sheepishly at Remus, "in the heat of the moment I forgot the Alohomora spell that unlocks locked doors."

"How did you know about that spell though?" Remus asked incredulously.

"Saw my mum use it once," James said flashing another sheepish grin.

Professor McGonagall came rushing in to see what caused the disturbing noise.

"What happened to the wall?" McGonagall asked shrilly.

"We may or may not have blown it down," James said giving the Professor an innocent grin.

Professor McGonagall let out an exasperated sigh, "what am I going to do with you? Just follow me and PLEASE don't destroy anything else!"

The four boys followed Professor McGonagall to her office where she sat them down.

"I'm sure you have a good reason for blasting down the door, Mr. Potter."

"Lucky I do," James said shooting Remus a glare, "if my dearest friend, Remus would just talk to us I wouldn't have blasted the door down."

"That's the reason?" Professor McGonagall asked, "that's the reason?"

Another loud bang echoed off the corridor walls and Professor McGonagall let out an impatient sigh.

"Just a moment," she said walking out.

"On that matter," Sirius added quickly, "we're taking this office for just a moment."

Sirius slammed the door shut.

"Sorry Professor, we just need to talk!"

Remus was looking at Sirius with the most shocked expression, "you can't do that!"

"I just did," Sirius said, "now what's up, Remus?"

"Nothing, all right!" Remus snapped and walked over to let the Professor in.

"I never trust you four to be in my office alone. What did you blow up?"

"Nothing, Professor," James said.

"You may go," Professor McGonagall said, "I'll be lenient with you four and your crazy ways this time but do not blow up any more walls or you will find yourselves in detention for a month!"

"Yes, Professor," the four chorused and left her office immediately. James turned to talk to Remus but he was gone.

"What the-"

"I swear he walked out with us!" Sirius said.

"Leave him be for a bit," Peter suggested.

"Fine, whatever," James grumbled and walked off.

Remus, who was hiding around the corner, let out the breath he was holding in.


	7. Chapter VII: Prank

James woke up and bent over his bed to rummage through his bag for a certain book, Sirius at his side. When he found it he pulled it out triumphantly and lit with his wand "Lumos" and started scanning the pages.

"Here," Sirius whispered smirking and pointing at a certain spell. James almost laughed out loud but covered his mouth and slid out his wand lit and crept over to Remus's bed while Sirius snuck over to Peter's.

"Time to wake these prats up," James said with mischievous grin.

The sneaked a bucket of water back into their dormitory (with difficulty) and counted.

"One . . . two . . . three!" James and Sirius counted together and dumped the water on Remus and Peter.

James burst out laughing as Remus shot straight up and looked around wildly. When his gaze landed on the laughing James he launched himself at the unexpected boy and tackled him to the ground. They both wrestled on the ground hoping to pin the other to the ground. Remus felt his strength and fighting skills surge through his veins giving him new energy.

Remus ripped free of James and stood up. James pulled him down but instead of falling he somersaulted over James's head and turned to face him. He laughed at the awestruck look on his face. James shook his head clear and hurled himself at Remus who was ready. He ducked out of the way and tripped James who was running. Unprepared he fell over and landed under Remus who pinned him down with a victorious smile.

"Get off me you prat!" James gasped.

"Oi," Remus exclaimed in a fake hurt tone, "you started it!"

James smirked at Sirius who was being yelled at by Peter. Remus turned his attention back at James.

"Why did you wake us up at 6:00? Breakfast doesn't start until 7:00." Remus said angrily.

James gave him an innocent smile, "because it's more fun to get up early and sneak around and do random stuff."

Remus rolled his eyes, "yeah but your definition of random stuff will probably land us all in detention."

James patted his shoulder, "You know me too well, already."

The four boys, two being quite reluctant, crept down the stairs. James stopped them and pulled  
out a long cloak that had a multicolored pattern and vaguely reminded Remus of a rug.

"What is that?" Peter whispered.

"I'll show you," James said pulling the cloak over him vanishing completely. Remus gaped in awe at the disappearance of their friend.

James revealed himself and grinned at the sight of his friends' expressions.

"That's an invisibility cloak!" Remus exclaimed.

James nodded, "My father gave it to me. It will help us sneak out." James huddled closer to his friends and threw the cloak over his friends and all four disappeared. When the snuck outside, James threw off the cloak of his friends and stuffed it back into his pocket.

"This is an awesome tree." Remus said looking in the opposite direction. In front of them, there was a beech tree. The branches extended and made comfortable sitting places.

"I was sitting under it one morning. It's quite comfortable," Remus said.

James and Sirius grinned at each other like madmen.

"I, James Cicero Potter, hereby declare this beech tree to our," James announced.

Remus wrapped his hands around the biggest branch and using all of his arm strength pulled himself up and proper himself up in the tree.

"Oi," Sirius exclaimed, "make room for me up there!"

Remus shifted over for Sirius him came up next and sat himself next to Remus. Next came James who sat on the other side of Remus and last came Peter who was grumbling the whole way up.

"Come on, Peter," James said, "admit it, it was fun coming up here."

"I have to agree," Remus said pointing in the distance, "you can see the lake from here at a great view."

"Remember when we got Snivelly and Evans to fall out of the boat?" James laughed.

"How could I, it was only a while ago," Remus replied, "I still thought it was a bad idea; and if you hadn't tipped the boat then it would've been better yet!"

Sirius crossed his arms, "Oi, I fell out. It was James who tipped it."

"It was more fun that way anyway." James pouted. Peter, Sirius, and Remus laughed.

Before long, it was already 7:00, the time all the rest of the students filed down to go eat breakfast in the Great Hall.

"How are you down here so fast?" a seventh year Gryffindor asked in surprise. James and Sirius grinned at each other.

"We are early risers," James replied. The seventh year raised an eyebrow the left to join her friends.

"Our next prank needs to be today," Sirius declared.

"Do you have any ideas?" Peter inquired.

James looked thoughtful for a moment, "no, not yet."

"Then that means we go look in the library for spells we could use here." Sirius said happily, "one question, where is the library?"

James and Sirius looked expectantly at Remus who rolled his eyes.

"Okay, fine," Remus sighed, "I'll help you."

James and Sirius fist pumped the air and cheered and Peter started laughing while Remus sighed exasperatedly then started laughing with Peter.

They finished their breakfast quickly and rushed back to their dorm to allow Remus to take his shower.

When they finished getting ready they all made their way down the library where they searched the shelves of books looking for a decent spell to use as a prank.

"Here's one," Remus said suddenly after flipping through a book and examining the page.

"What is it?" Sirius and Hames asked eagerly.

"It's a really complicated spell. I've never heard of it before let alone use it. It allows you to walk and breath underwater but it also makes you feel like you are actually underwater."

James looked at Remus confused.

Remus turned the book so it was facing his friends, "This spell allows you to breathe underwater. When you are in water you move very slowly like how one walks in water."

James looked at him excitedly, "then let's get it started."

Remus and James split with Sirius and Peter. Remus searched his memory for the little spell that conjured the results of the spell.  
They walked down the corridor that was most commonly used by everyone and surprisingly it was empty.

Remus pulled out his wand and opened his mouth to say the spell when James stopped him.

"You could've been heard, I don't plan on being caught either," James hissed.

"Okay, that may take a little more time," Remus interrupted.

He muttered the spell as loud as James would allow him to and watched in compete awe as the corridor filled up with water. From where Remus and James were standing water would rise magically from the floor and rise to the ceiling. From where Peter and Sirius stood the water wouldn't pass either of them, and same occurred where Remus and James stood. The whole corridor was now completely submerged underwater.

Remus was the first to step into the wall of water. He inhaled sharply as he walked through the wall. He could feel it get ten degrees colder than normal as he stepped in. It felt as if he walked right through a waterfall but he was not soaked. James followed but when he walked in he was moving much slower.

"This is amazing, Remus," James said his voice had sound waves as if he was actually speaking underwater yet people could understand him more clearly.

James pointed at Sirius who was slowly trying to run to Remus.

"Let's get out and see who comes this way," Remus suggested.

The four boys eventually managed to walk out of the water hall and when they emerged from it they were not soaking wet. The four waited around the corner and waited for someone to walk in. More students came and walked in finding this all very amusing.

"WHO DID THIS TO OUR HALL?" Professor McGonagall screamed.

The boys poked their heads around the corner and snickered as Professor McGonagall was engulfed in the giant wall of water. She started moving slowly through the water looking absolutely outraged.  
The boys burst out laughing. She turned around and saw them laughing at the scene.

Glaring, she walked back out and stood with her hands on her hips, scowling deeply at the boys. They all put on the innocent smiles.

"I am assuming it was you four who decided to do this?" she said still glaring at them.

Sirius grinned, "Well you can't automatically assume it was us just because we were laughing; anyone would've found this funny."

Professor McGonagall let out an impatient sigh, "That doesn't work on me, Mr. Black. You four marauders are nothing but trouble. Come with me, all of you."

The boys followed Professor McGonagall to the headmaster's office. There was a single gargoyle of a bird whose wings nearly wrapped around the whole small circular room. The boys looked puzzled and stepped in between the wings.

Professor McGonagall held out her hands, "Chocolate Frog."

The gargoyle started to spin and rise. Stairs started to appear from the bottom and climb their way up to the office where Dumbledore calmly waited for their arrival. The boys knocked on the door and entered when they heard a soft voice.

"I suspect you were caught?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir. But sir, it was a difficult spell, I think that should be remembered," Remus replied.

Dumbledore let out a hearty laugh, "Oh yes, it is a complex spell and I am quite shocked that a first year could manage to cast it without any flaws. But I do have to punish you, five days of detention."

The four boys looked around at teach other then Remus sighed.

"When does it start?"

Dumbledore smiled kindly, "Monday through Friday."

Remus sighed again and nodded and the boys left without a complaint.

Hours past and when they got back to their dorms after eating dinner they burst out laughing again.

"That was so fun!" James laughed.

"Did you see Snivelly, his face was priceless!" Sirius gasped. The four boys roared with laughter.

"That was hilarious," James agreed.

"Yeah, but it got us detention," Remus said.

"She called us marauders," James said.

"Then that's what we'll call ourselves; The Marauders." Sirius announced.

"I like it," James said.

"It suits us just fine," Remus added.

"Brilliant," Peter chimed in.

"Cool, I think we should pull pranks more often," Sirius said excitedly and James and Sirius high fives each other.


	8. Chapter VIII: More Suspicion

James found Remus's seat at the Gryffindor table once again. Getting a little a bit irritated, James had the feeling that Remus wasn't studying.

"I'll be right back," James said to Sirius and got up. Walking out of the Great Hall, James ran to the hospital wing only to find it empty. James dared to go into Madam Pomfrey's back office which only had recipes for potions that James lost interest in quickly.

He went to the library after searching the entire room for any sign of his friend. Looking around the library, James didn't find any sign of his friend except Remus's lunar chart for Astronomy Class. He stowed in his pocket to give it back but in the middle of sticking it in his Hogwarts robes, something caught his eye.

Remus had etched small markings, far more advanced than what the first years had been learning. James sat at one of the tables and pulled the light closer. Examining the chart, James tried to decipher the markings Remus made.

James spent an hour just staring at the lunar chart until he felt a sharp prod on his back. Jumping nearly a foot in the air, he turned to cruse at his intruder but was surprised to see Sirius's worried face.

"You said you'd be right back!"

James shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He stood up to cover the lunar chart from his friend's view.

"And since when did you go to the library?" Sirius asked now in a demanding tone.

James shook off the question and shoved past Sirius who followed quietly.

"G'night," James said once the two reached the dormitory. Sirius frowned but didn't at anything.  
_

Remus was thankful that is it was Sunday and his friends would be sleeping in. Sneaking in quietly, Remus pulled out his book and sat on his bed and started to read.

But something caught his eyes.

Remus narrowed his eyes and searched for the book recently used by James. Remus raised his eyebrows. He stared at the title in horror. It read THE SIGNS OF LYCANTHROPY. Remus felt his last drop of blood freeze as he was transfixed to the cover. Remus's worst thoughts came rushing back to his mind as he fought to keep himself calm.

There is no way James could ever figure out, Remus thought to himself. He flipped the book open and scanned each page briefly. He read through what lycanthropy is, how one is to become a werewolf, and lastly the symptoms and signs of a werewolf as well as identifying them. Remus read and reread them. Closing his eyes, Remus remembered the day he became one himself. He shook his head to clear the memory and slammed the book shut. He would have to find out if James was catching on. But acting as if nothing was wrong was difficult.

Remus walked outside to clear his mind and left, (the idea of isolating himself to protect his secret had come to his mind more than once).

By the time James, Sirius, and Peter woke up, Remus was gone again.

"Why is it, Remus always disappears around the same time?" James asked as he put on his jacket.

Peter sighed, "do you still think the full moon has to tie in with the reason he does?"

James grinned sheepishly as he recalled a very short conversation he had with Sirius and Peter.

"Sometimes it makes sense though, Peter. Just think."

Peter shook his head, "I still don't understand; even if the full moon does somehow tie in, I don't understand what that's suppose to mean."

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment, "maybe it's the reason he HAS to leave."

"What are you suggesting?" Peter asked incredulously.

James looked at him bewildered, "I don't understand but somehow it makes sense!"

Peter shook his head again, "no it doesn't!"

James turned to Peter, "think about it! Remus leaves once every month for the past four months now; ever since we arrived at Hogwarts. He's left at around the same time every month. There's a pattern!"

Peter tried to comprehend all this, "he may leave around the same time but that means nothing."

James let out an impatient sigh, "I'm not crazy, I know I'll find it out by myself!"

"Where have you been?" Sirius asked as Remus approached them in the common room.

"Here and there," Remus replied with a shrug.

James raised his eyebrow, "So where is that?"

"Just around," Remus replied with the same casual tone.

"I don't think that's a reasonable answer," Sirius said.

Remus shrugged again, "what more of an answer do you want?"

In his mind, Remus started to get nervous.

"Enough, Sirius, let Remus sit down and eat," Peter said sharply.

Remus sat down giving Peter a silent thanks. Sirius looked over at James who was lazily munching on his toast. Remus grabbed an apple and bit into it, savoring the apple juice. He saw James get up and leave without a word.

Remus looked up in confusion and resisted the urge to follow him.

"Come on," Remus growled to the other two but when they didn't get up right away, Remus grabbed his bag and followed James.

Remus saw him turn in the library and quickly walked after him hiding among the book shelves, shielding them from James's sight.

James picked up a certain book and stared at it for a couple of minutes and to Remus's surprise, James pulled out his quill and a spare piece of parchment and started to scribble down information from the book.

James looked left then right as if he doesn't want to be seen then shut the book and put it back on the shelf and left in a hurry. He couldn't afford more suspicion. He walked past the his dorm past the Gryffindor Common room.

Remus emerged from his hiding place and saw what James had dropped-his lunar chart. If only he could see what James had written he would know what his friend was up too.

Remus shoved his chart back in his book bag and left the library in a flurry.


	9. Chapter IX: Fight

The Marauders made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When they ate their away their breakfast, they engaged in a new conversation.

"So, if we are going to pull any pranks on Snivellus should we-" Sirius asked with a mischievous grin.

"Which we are-" James interjected but was cut off by another voice.

"Can you stop being so immature?" Lily hissed.

James smiled at Lily, "ah, hello Evans."

"Leave him alone!" Lily snapped with a furious expression, "can't you come up with any better ideas, you bullying toerag!"

James frowned, "that was Sirius's idea, not mine."

Sirius's eyes widen in shock, "WHAT?" he screeched.

Lily rounded on Sirius, "do you have a life? Obviously not! You have nothing better to do than to bully other people and make everyone around you miserable."

Sirius turned on her, "shut up, Evans. You weren't even in this conversation."

Remus stepped forward and in between them, "calm down."

Sirius was shaking with fury, "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN JAMES AND EVANS GOT ME MAD IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Remus nudged Lily away with a gentle hand, "I think it's best if you'd go now."

Lily stormed away, shooting a furious glance over her shoulder.

Sirius glared at James, "Hey! Thanks for calling me out! I thought you valued friendship over Evans!"

James stood up to level with Sirius, "But it was LILY EVANS! I can't go against her!"

"STICK UP FOR YOUR FRIENDS!" Sirius howled with rage.

"But I wasn't technically lying!" James shouted back.

"I asked IF we were going to pull any pranks on him, not WHEN we will!" Sirius snarled. James glared at Sirius for another brief moment and snatched his bag and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Come on," Remus growled at Peter. "I'll get James, go get Sirius."

At that the two split in different directions to go and retrieve their friends.

James was pacing furiously cursing to himself and running a hand through his messy hair. Remus quickened his pace to catch up to him.

"James," Remus called. James looked up then looked back down.

"James," Remus said again. James refused to stop his pacing so Remus seized his shoulders and forced him to stop moving.

"James, listen to me!" Remus snapped.

James reluctantly stopped pacing and glanced up at Remus, "it's Lily! I won't lie to her."

"Is your loyalty to her or to us?" Remus dared to ask.

James narrowed his eyes, "yours of course! But I LIKE Lily."

Remus sighed, "let's go talk this out with Sirius. He's your best mate, James."

James bit his lip and Remus tugged at his sleeve.

"Please James," Remus pleaded.

He let out an agitated sigh when James refused once more to go and resolve things. He hoped Peter and Sirius were having better luck.

"Sirius, you need to be reasonable. James was only just saying that. He's your best mate. Are you going to ruin that over a girl?" Peter asked.

"He told on me!" Sirius snarled.

"He didn't mean too. Come on, you have to listen to me!" Peter said.

"Is his loyalty with her or us?" Sirius hissed.

"With us, of course," Peter answered a little coolly.

"Then why did he tell Evans?" Sirius inquired. Peter couldn't answer that because he couldn't find the right answer.

"Exactly," Sirius growled, "You can't answer that!"

Peter narrowed his eyes at his irrational friend.

Remus rolled his eyes at his uncooperative friend.

"James! For the last time, Sirius was mad because you pointed at Sirius. You told on him and without a good reason," Remus explained.

"But I did have a good reason; Lily. I LIKE Lily. She is amazing and I want to get on her good side."

"I understand, but telling on Sirius was not a good way to go," Remus said gently.

"I don't care anymore," James hissed and without another word he spun on his heels and marched to the Gryffindor Common Room and up to his dorm where he could sleep his problems away.

"His loyalty lays between us and her, Peter," Sirius said.

"No," Peter argued.

"Who cares? I'm done," Sirius said and stormed to his dorm nearly shouting the password. Peter caught up with Remus who was slowly making his way there.

"Any luck with Sirius?" Remus asked wearily.

"Nope, he's pretty mad right now," Peter said with the same tired voice.

"James is too," Remus sighed. They continued to tell each other how their conversations went until they were laying in bed. Remus kicked off his shoes and crashed on his bed for a nap to escape his troubles.  
_

The fight has been going on for three days and getting worse before getting better.

Remus blinked and waited for his eyes to adjust to the bright light. Halloween was arriving soon! He stared out the window and looked at the swirling leaves that covered the ground. He took his shower and changed his clothes struggling with his tie.

By the time he got back, the rest of his friends were up and ready. Remus felt his spirits rise at the thought of his friends had forgotten the fight but when he saw Sirius and James not talking to each other his spirits sunk back down. He tried to adjust his tie but growled in frustration when he was unsuccessful.

"Damn tie," Remus swore.

"Calm down," James said fighting not to laugh. He grabbed Remus's tie and slung it around his neck and attempted to tie it around but couldn't. James wrapped his tie around his neck and managed to tie it perfectly. James straightened it and stood proudly. Remus walked down to the Great Hall with his tie in one hand and wand in the other.

"Which class do we have first?"  
Remus asked completely dazed.

"We have Potions first," Sirius said who was sitting next to Remus and was sitting diagonal to James both refusing to talk to each other.

They walked up to Potions class sand surprisingly had to read out of a book instead of brewing.

-I am surprised Professor Hayes isn't making us brew another stupid potion. -P

-The potions he makes us make never turns out right. -S

-I know right! I am too, Peter. -J

-Would you rather be brewing or reading? -R

-REMUS! You joined the conversation. -S

-Yeah, why are you always surprised by that? -R

-You're the least likeliest of us to join in, Remus. -J

-I am not sure if that is a compliment or not. -R

-Take it as one. -P

-Okay, then I will. But it is also pretty hard to ignore a glowing parchment. -R

-What are we going to do in Transfiguration? Or Defense against the Dark Arts, Peter or Remus? -J

-I think Professor McGonagall is going to assign that essay about turning your targets into birds. Professor Hilret is getting into the subject of hexes and jinxes. -P

-What do you think, Remus? -S

-Stop direct messaging me and Peter. You two need to resolve things. -R

-No need to get testy, Remus. -J

-I'm not soon that, Remus, sorry. -S

-SIRIUS. -P

When class was dismissed James and Sirius took no time in leaving the classroom. They both looked agitated and refused to talk. Remus sighed and followed Peter out of the room.

He rushed to Transfiguration and fell off his seat. Snape turned and laughed as Remus clambered back into his chair shaking with embarrassment.

"Shut up," Remus muttered. Snape smirked and Remus sprang to his feet and wand out. He was already in a bad mood.

"Petrificus Totalus," Remus said pointing his wand at Snape and his limbs immediately snapped to his side and he fell over in a heap of robes.

A few students gasped and looked at Remus in shock. Remus stowed his wand away and sat back down as if nothing happened.

"Good job," James high fived Remus.

Professor McGonagall walked in and nearly fell over in surprise as she saw Snape lying there.

"Wha-what happened?" she cried.

The Syltherin students looked over at Remus who grinned sheepishly.

"Professor," Remus said in his innocent voice, "he was edging me on. It was like he was asking for it."

Professor McGonagall let out an impatient sigh, "That's no reason to go around petrifying students."

Remus felt anger rise up in him, "I'm already annoyed; he was making it worse."

"I'm sure whatever it is that's annoying you isn't Mr. Snape's fault."

Remus glared at Sirius and James and stormed out of the classroom staring intently out of the window determined not to lose it. He hated the fact that his friends were in a fight and to make it worse, it started to become noticeable to other students too. It's been going on for days and progressively getting worse with each passing day. This was the final day Remus would stand back and watch his friends glare at each other. Being sucked out of his thoughts, Remus noticed Professor McGonagall suddenly appeared at his side.

"You didn't have to stop class just for me," Remus said shortly.

"I didn't, I noticed your two friends weren't talking to each other and I was wondering if you were referring to them," she said.

"I was, all right? I am so sick of it," Remus growled.

"You can be more open with me, I know it's been bothering you and I was hoping you would come and talk to me about it," Professor McGongall said.

"I stay true to my friends, Professor," Remus replied.

"What do you mean?" Professor McGonagall questioned.

"It means that whatever happens in my friend group stays there," Remus answered.

Professor McGonagall looked half impressed.

"Why didn't you come out here to yell at me?" Remus asked wearily not wanting to talk to anyone.

"Because I know you're going through a lot," she said.

Remus stiffened, "I don't need sympathy."

Professor McGonagall sighed.

"Sorry," Remus muttered, "I will fix my own problems."

Remus waited for Sirius, James, and Peter all exit the room in different times. James came first then Peter then Sirius.

Remus marched to Defense against the Dark Arts; he didn't even bother to try to talk to any of them and went through the whole day barely speaking to any of his friends. When they were at the Gryffindor table eating, Remus had a book to hide his face to avoid talking to anyone. When he entered the dormitory, he pointedly turned his back on Sirius and James and briefly spoke to Peter.

"How are you?" Remus asked briskly.

"Fine," Peter replied with the same tone sharing the same annoyed glance at Sirius and James with Remus. Remus knew Peter was just as annoyed with Sirius and James as he was. Remus set his shoes beside his bed and fell asleep ignoring his friends.

The next day Remus was up and already up before his friends sitting in the beech tree not bothering to go to breakfast early. Remus sat in the tree and hid among the leaves trying to go unnoticed. Peter came down shortly after 6:00 and sat rested against the trunk of the tree. He looked up at Remus.

"They're still not talking to each other," Peter said.

"I guessed," Remus sighed.

"When do you think they're going to stop being idiots?" Peter asked.

Remus shrugged, "I don't know. They're both too bloody proud."

The day went through fairly quickly yet no better than the other four days. Severus was cured and avoiding Remus every time he came into view. After dinner it was going to be their first free period in a while. Remus seized the opportunity to head over to the library. Lily sat at the book shelf tables and had her head in her potions book open to the chapter they read in class today.

Remus narrowed his eyes when he saw books very slowly move over then stop. The door to the restricted section slowly and quietly swung open and closed itself again. He didn't believe this was a coincidence.

Pushing the door to the restricted section, he slid around to the other side shutting quietly without being noticed. Remus slowly looked around for any more signs of movement that he could detect; just when he guessed it was his imagination he heard a crash and books fell and scattered the floor. Remus raced to the aisle but didn't see anyone. He sharpened his sense and listened for a noise.

"Accio Invisibility Cloak!" Remus said aiming his wand in front of him. Almost instantly the cloak whipped off and revealed James Potter holding a book; the pile of books lay on the ground. Remus squared his shoulders and James ran.

James ran down one of aisles and threw the book upward, the book floated upward and slid itself between two other books. James ran back to the other aisle and snatched his cloak back and wrapped it around himself.  
Remus gasped for air as he reached the aisle he saw James run to. He looked around and growled in frustration. Little did he know, James ran out of the library and back up to the dormitory Remus stormed back to the common room determined to talk to James.

"James!" Remus hollered. James disappeared around the corner and Remus tore after him.

"James, we need to talk!" Remus said.

James turned around and glared at Remus, "What do you want?"

"What are you keeping from me?" Remus asked in frustration.

James's eyes widened in disbelief, "What are YOU keeping from ME?"

Remus retaliated as if he's been whipped.

"Who said I am hiding something from you?"

James raised his eyebrow, "If you won't tell me, I will find out myself."

Remus shook his head lost for words. James raised his eyebrows at him and left without another word.


	10. Chapter X: October's Full Moon

Remus sat crossly at the Gryffindor table for the fifth day of the fight; opening his book, his eyes did not move down the page but a frown had appeared on his face.

Sirius and James were still not talking and Peter was awkwardly sitting reading the Potions chapter that was assigned.

When they were heading to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Remus sat next to James and took notes until his parchment by James started to glow. He leaned over to James who was sitting next to him.

"Answer it!" Remus hissed softly.

Remus grabbed his own parchment James gave him and watched the letters form.

-Do you understand this? -P

-Sort of. I still think it's a waste of time. -S

-Are you going to say anything, James? -R

-No. -J

-What the hell? What did I ever do you YOU? You're the one who pointed me out! I didn't do anything to you! -S

-I have nothing to say. -J

-Be friends again! -R

- . . . -S

Remus scoffed angrily at Sirius and James throwing them the most irritated glares and shoved the parchment into his bag.

He began to furiously continued to write notes and swore loudly when his quill tip broke. Professor Hilret strode over to Remus who was waiting for him to say something.

"Yes, Professor?" Remus asked in a strained polite voice.

"Manners, Lupin, did your daddy ever teach you?" he whispered for only Remus to hear. Professor Hilret out a delicate strain on the word 'daddy'.

"Yeah? Well I haven't got one of those, have I?" Remus snarled. He ripped his bag from under Professor Hilret's foot and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him shaking with grief and rage.

He leaned against the wall and shook his head roughly trying to rid of the memories of his dead father.

Grief stricken and blinded by anger he walked to his dorm and sat down on his bed looking at the darkening sky. He was breathing heavily and fell asleep.

Feeling already I'll from the full moon, Remus skipped the rest of the day (which doesn't happen often) and merely sat in his bed practicing spells and reading books until James, Sirius, and Peter all walked exhausted into the dormitory and to their own bed.

Remus rolled his eyes at his impossible friends and watched as each boy pulled his curtain around his bed.

Remus woke up the next morning to see Sirius, Peter, and James sitting together at a table in the Great Hall. James and Sirius still wouldn't look at each other but something made Remus snap.

"I hope you know, you two ruined this week for me," Remus growled.

James and Sirius both looked up at him in surprise.

"Yeah! You two!" Remus snarled pointing at James and Sirius, "with your stupid fight."

James and Sirius ducked their heads in shame.

"I'm sorry, Sirius," James said, "and I'm sorry, Remus and Peter."

"I am too, James. I wanted to apologize the minute it happened but I thought you wanted to cool down first and then we just stopped talking," Sirius replied, "and I'm really sorry to you and Peter both as well. We probably made it hell for you two this past week."

Remus could feel a ton of weight lift off his shoulders as Sirius and James became friends again. He almost fell over with relief.

"Thank you," Remus whispered.

"We can be friends again and pretend that never happened," Peter said.

James and Sirius hugged and made up making Remus's day better. Friday and the last day of the week lifted his spirits but they sunk as he remembered the full moon.

He would have to come up with yet another lie to his friends about why he just disappeared, but for now, he'd have to go to classes as if nothing was wrong.

Rather feeling a bit ill, Remus staggered to his feet.

"Why do you look so ill?" Sirius asked as they made their way to Herbology.

"Just sick," Remus said.

"I'll meet you guys in Herbology," James said, "I'm taking him to the hospital wing."

Remus didn't object but he reluctantly followed James down the corridor to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey (who was in her usual brisk mood) was running about as if preparing for something.

When she saw the two boys, one looking pale and tired, stopped and pointed at one of the beds.

"Yes, just set him down there," Madam Pomfrey said, "that's right."

"I'll see you later, Remus?" James asked.

"Mhm," Remus said quietly and the doors shut.

Madam Pomfrey sat by his bed, "is it the full moon?"

"Yeah," Remus sighed.

"Then you're staying put," she ordered strictly, "you will not be attending your classes today."

Remus didn't say much until Madam Pomfrey came in to escort him to the Whomping Willow.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Remus dragged his aching self to his feet and proceeded to follow Madam Pomfrey out the door.

"Immobulious."

The branches stopped swaying but Remus didn't stop shaking.

"Are you sure you're all right, Remus?"

"Yeah," Remus said nodding, "I'm fine."

Madam Pomfrey waved goodbye as Remus made his way down the winding passageway.


	11. Chapter XI: Christmas Prank

October has waned and November blew past like the leaves in autumn, now the ground was layered with a beautiful blanket of white snow. Classes have been well for three of the four Marauders.

"I can't wait for Christmas!" Sirius said as he eased back on the couch. Remus set aside his book at the sound of Christmas.

"Are you guys staying here?"

"Have to," Sirius grumbled, "my parents don't exactly want me home."

"Why?" Remus asked shocked.

"I'm a Gryffindor when my whole family's been in Slytherin."

"I'm staying," James said, "my parents are going to France."

"Without you?" Peter asked.

"Yeah."

"What about you, Peter?" Sirius asked.

"I'm staying," Peter said, "my parents said I could."

"That's good," James said brightening up, "we'll pull a prank this vacation."

They began to plot their prank.

"Can we review?" Peter asked.

"Sure," James said, "so here's what we're going to do-"

The Marauders sat calmly at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall at the last dinner they'd be having before students packed up and left for vacation.

"Do we have everything?" Sirius whispered and James nodded for a silent answer.

"Ready Remus?"

Remus sighed, "I can't believe your making me do this!"

"You'll have fun," Sirius said with a manic grin.

Remus rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. Standing up on the table, he began his random, improvised announcement.

"Hi everyone! Can you all hear me? That's good. I'm glad it's nearly break! I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted from all the work the professors are giving us!"

Shouts of agreement echoed off the walls.

"Anyways," Remus said hoping that the next part would hurry along, "I say we shouldn't have so much work! We have so many different subjects, professors seem to forget we have other classes! Now I'm not pointing out anyone in particular-"

Peter stood up and joined him, "but some professors give out WAY to much work! As if we don't have enough on our minds already! Our stress levels can only go up so high before breaking-"

"Precisely! Just some nice feedback from your fellow students, professors, there really is no need to look so livid," Remus said.

"They were saved from saying anything else when a small firework buzzed in the Great Hall and exploded into tiny fireworks that sprayed out water. Some of the students near it burst out laughing.

Dozens of fireworks came streaming in, one after another, exploding into many things, bubbles, snow, candy. The students were now jumping up and down trying to avoid the fireworks or grabbing the candy.

Three major ones quickly follows and burst into a red and blue flaming dragon (one you find in Chinese New Year) and roared its approval as it prowled the Great Hall. Stopping directly in front of the professors long table, it abruptly burst into a million fireworks.

James and Sirius seized the opportunity to sneak up to the professors' table, replace their chocolate pudding and other deserts with replacement desserts; and when you took a bite, you burst out into random noises.

James and Sirius sniggered as they crawled their way back to their table and sat down as waited for the smoke to clear.

"MARAUDERS!"

The four ducked but Professor McGonagall came storming up to them anyway.

"Explain yourselves."

"You can't automatically assume it was us," James said innocently.

"Innocent until proven guilty," Remus said which shocked the four, Remus never said anything like that.

"Oh, so I suppose that whole great speech didn't have anything to do with this prank?"

"Nope," Remus said simply.

"I highly doubt that," Professor McGonagall snorted and walked off in a brisk manner.

"Wow, Remus," James said, "since when are you a good lier?"

"Always been," Remus said shortly remembering how he lies to his friends every month.

"Now wait for it to begin," Sirius snickered and the four watched intently as the professors got everyone seated and calm before proceeding to eat their own desserts.

The Great Hall roared with laughter as Hagrid had coughed out duck noises and couldn't stop.

"M-Mr. Hagrid! Rubeus!" Professor McGonagall hissed.

However, she was interrupted by a loud gawking noise. She looked appalled as she burst out into caws from a bird.

Everyone in the Great Hall except for Professor Hilret and Professor McGonagall found this amusing.

Professor Dumbledore broke out into dolphins noises and Sirius seemed to have saved the worst for Professor Hilret for a moment he was looking outraged at this out rust but then, he himself, started choking out bleats of a cow.

If possible, even more angry, Professor Hilret threw his plate off the table.l and chucked it into the mass of people.

Remus already had his wand out and when he saw what Professor Hilret did, he said "wingardium leviosa".

The plate stopped in midair and students, for once, stopped billowing about to stare at the plate with sudden interest.

"Whose doing that?"

Some of the students turned to Remus who wasn't paying attention to the students but at the floating plate. The rest of the students turned to Remus.

Remus slowly lowered the plate onto the Hufflepuff table and tried to avoid the angry glare from Professor Hilret.

"Well done!" Sirius, James, and Peter chorused.

Remus bows his head (he wasn't all that great with attention). He caught a glance at Lily who was looking annoyed and displeased at the same time. Her friend, Alice, was sitting next to her looking slightly less annoyed but annoyed none the less.

"The professors are going to kill us!" Remus groaned.

"Not if they don't catch us!" Sirius said in a singsong voice and pulled Remus with him to escape the fray of things.

Once up to the common room (The Fat Lady snapped at them) they settled down on the couch and chairs next to the fire.

"I think that was one of our best pranks yet!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I agree," James said, "too bad we couldn't stay and watch the whole thing."

"One of the great prices of being a prankster," Remus sighed in mock tone of sincerity, "one can never stay to watch their master plan unfold."

Sirius and James scowled at Remus's tone but looked amused all the same.

"All right," Remus said, "I'm tired."

"Me too," Peter added.

Remus and Peter went to the dormitory leaving Sirius and James behind. Seizing the opportunity of Remus's absence, James launched into his story and proclaimed his theory.

Sirius listened and seemed to be absorbing all the facts.

"Don't you think Remus is hiding something?" James asked.

"I know Peter mentioned something," Sirius said sincerely, "he was suspicious of Remus too."

"He was?"

"Yeah," Sirius said slowly, "but I dunno now-I mean when Peter told me he kind of shook his head at himself in disbelief."

"Peter could be right, you know?"

Sirius looked a bit doubtful still, "what could Remus be hiding that was so bad that he'd have to keep it such a deep secret from everyone?"

James and Sirius made their way to bed and when the lights were out and curtains drawn, James pondered the most recent conversation. Little did he know, Peter, Remus, and Sirius were all brooding on the same topic.

Peter was thinking about the lunar chart and how he noticed Remus's disappearances all seemed to connect to one another.

Sirius was thinking how Remus looked the same way around the same time, pale and exhausted. Remus never seemed irritable but he didn't seem like his usual self whenever he was in his unusual state.

Remus was now thinking about how he managed to keep the suspicion low on November's full moon. The idea of isolation from his friends came to his mind more than once; the idea seemed promising and tempting but he knew that would just raise the suspicion even more than it is already.

All four last track of time and soon enough they all fell asleep on their thoughts.


	12. Chapter XII: Christmas's Full Moon

Chapter XII: Christmas's Full Moon

"Oi! Remus!"

Remus roused and jumped back when he saw Frank looming over him.

"Frank!" Remus said startled, "what is it?"

Frank gave him a puzzled look, "why are you wearing your uniform? Anyway, James is gone."

That jolted Remus fully awake, "what?"

"Yeah," Frank said, "so is Peter and Sirius. They said something about the library-"

Remus didn't hear the rest for he thanked Frank, tore off his tie, slipped on his shoes, and hared out of the dormitory down to the library. Remus slipped past Filch and Mrs. Norris and down to the library where he saw the door open a crack.

Thankful for the darkness, Remus slipped in the shadows and eavesdropped on his friends' conversation.

"I think it's here somewhere," James's voice said, "I don't remember."

"We're looking for one book in a library filled with books! It's 5:00 in the morning, James," Peter grumbled, "finding one book in a library is like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"Come off it, Peter," James said, "I've seen it before-"

"Since when do YOU come down the library?" Sirius questioned.

Stepping out of the shadows Remus cleared his throat.

"Since when do YOU come down to the library?"

The three whipped around. If Remus wasn't so concerned he would've found their expressions hilarious.

"R-Remus! What are you doing here?" Sirius stuttered.

"I could ask you the same," Remus said coolly, "what are you doing?"

His questioned was answered with silence.

"What are you hiding?" Remus asked hotly.

James was the first to recover from his shock and his eyes widened.

"What a are WE hiding from YOU? What are YOU hiding from US?"

Remus flinched as if he had been brandished by a whip.

"Who said I was hiding anything?" he asked roughly.

"If you won't tell us-me, then I'll figure it out by myself, but you should know that there shouldn't be any secrets amongst our friends."

Remus looked at his shoes and James instantly felt bad for being so sharp.

"Meet me at breakfast, okay?"

Remus nodded and Sirius and James left leaving Peter and Remus.

"It's the secret that'll end up destroying our friendship," Remus whispered to himself not knowing Peter overheard.

Remus walked around the empty corridor until it was time for breakfast. By now, the tables were nearly empty besides two Ravenclaw fifth year girls and two Syltherin fourth year girls.

"Remus," James said, "you look dead on your feet. Why?"

"Just tired," Remus said.

James gave him a skeptical glance, "you should get some sleep."

"Nah," Remus said shrugging the suggestion off, "I don't need it."

"It looks like one good hex'll finish you off," Sirius said frowning.

"Do you want to get rid of me?" Remus asked.

"Of course not," Sirius said, "but James and I found a secret passageway that leads straight out of here and to Hogsmead."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Sirius said, "we're going to buy Christmas gifts today."

"All right, count me in," Remus said.

"Great!" James said excitedly.

"But what if we get caught?" Remus inquired.

"We won't, not with the invisibility cloak," James said with a mischievous grin.

The four boys ran to the dormitory and James grabbed the cloak and draped it over the four and clambered out of Hogwarts.

James led them to a statue of a dragon and turned the hand of the dragon sideways. The eyes glowed red as revealed a small opening in the wall.

They walked down, one by one, and ended up outside in the blowing wind.

They'll notice our footprints," Remus hissed.

"Then on the way back, we'll cover them," James said.

They hurried to Hogsmead and away from the cold.

The Marauders turned into a small dark shop and pulled off the cloak unaware of an older looking man sitting on a stool sipping a butterbeer.

"Ello," the man said. The four jumped and whipped around. The man chuckled and got to his feet; only he had one foot.

"I know what you're looking for," the man said when there was no response. He pulled out two mirrors and held them out to James and Sirius, "take them."

Sirius and James each took a mirror and stared at the man confused.

"You," he said pointing to James, "go over there," he pointed to the corner of the shop. James obeyed and walked over to the corner.

"And you," the man said to Sirius, "go over there," the man pointed to the opposite corner. Sirius, more reluctantly, obeyed and walked over and stared at the mirror.

"Now say each others name," the man instructed.

James shrugged and said, "Sirius Black."

He yelped in alarm and nearly dropped the mirror.

Sirius, on the other side said, "James Potter," and he too almost dropped the mirror. Instead of their own reflection, James's face was in Sirius's and Sirius's face was in James's.

James peered closer at the mirror, "Sirius?"

"Yes?" Sirius asked. His reflection left after he answered and the actual Sirius looked up at the man in awe.

"What is this?" James asked coming back.

"Two-way mirrors," the man replied with a gaunt smile.

"How much for them?" Sirius asked eagerly.

The man looked thoughtful then smiled, "free of charge."

The four thanked the man and walked out with the mirrors. Remus bought James, Sirius, and Peter all candy and, for James and Sirius, Quidditch supplies such as a polisher and splinter remover. Sirius got James the mirror and Peter and Remus each a giant box of chocolate. Peter got his friends each a spell and pranks book (James and Sirius showed much more interested in the Book of Pranks). And James got Sirius the other mirror and his friends a big box of different kinds of candy.

By the time they all managed to clamber back into Hogwarts with their purchases, sneak past the professors, and hide everything in their dormitory, the full moon's affect was nearly killing Remus. His body ached and his head was pounding.

"I'm not feeling so well," Remus muttered.

"Go see Madam Pomfrey," James instructed, "I'm tired so I'm taking a nap. I dunno what Sirius and Peter'll be doing but I'll be sleeping. You won't miss a thing."

Remus nodded and walked dizzily to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey guided Remus to the bed and gave her full attention to him.

"Get some sleep," she ordered, "you won't sleep tonight."

Remus happily obliged and sank back in the bed to fall into a deep slumber.

~The moon's glow pierced Remus's eyes as he opened them. He looked up, dreading the full moon with all his heart, wishing he didn't have to go through the pain. He sprang to his feet so fast his head spun with dizziness. Remus shook his head clear and when he could see properly his worst fear emerged from the shadows of the forest. His friends, James, Peter, and Sirius all strode up to him.

They approached Remus and waited for him to say something. Acknowledging the hint, he opened his mouth but no noise came out; instead pain racked his body so quickly it caused the smaller boy to fall to his knees; doubled over in pain. He looked up at his friends, a pleading look glimmered in his eyes as he looked around for support.

"How dare you? How dare you even look at me?" James raged.

"Who could ever be friends with someone such as yourself?" Peter inquired in an unusual cold voice.

"Monster, would they say about werewolves? Or was it hell that they called werewolves? Different names, but all true," Sirius mocked with eyes glittering with hate.

"No!" Remus managed to gasp through the increasing pain. He wished it would all just end, an easier way to go.

"That's right," James hissed with narrowed eyes, "we figured out your secret."

"And now we want nothing more to do with you," Sirius said the other two nodding in agreement.

"Away with you. No one will ever be friends with you. No one likes killers like you," James snarled. The three boys watched Remus with twisted smiles. Remus felt everything go black.~

Remus woke up with a start and growled to himself as he sat up. He felt sore already and the full moon hasn't even rose yet. His thoughts went back to the dream; his friends abandoning him.

Calm down, Remus . . . a little voice commanded in his mind.

But it was a nightmare . . . another voice argued.

It was just a dream . . . the voice reassured.

A dream that WILL come true someday . . . the other voice said firmly.

Some day . . . the voice purred.

Remus knew it was true, he knew that one day, they would find out and they would banish him. Remus wondered what he would do when he had to leave Hogwarts. Surely they would tell everyone that he was a werewolf and maybe the Minister of Magic would even exile him. Remus thought some more.

Maybe he could find a spell that would make all his traveling things lighter and fly off on his broom to the south tropics and stay there. He could take out all his money from Gringotts which was quite a bit of money. He could probably live off that money well into his twenties and hopefully be able to still have enough for his future. He knew finding a job was going to be impossible due to his lycanthropy, so he listed other ideas on how to get money. Maybe if he learned to become an animagus he could sneak around and grab food from different places. Maybe if he was lucky to become an animagus he would be able to hunt for his food.

Time flew and Madam Pomfrey was escorting him out of the hospital wing to the Whomping Willow. Remus nodded his goodbyes and follows he stone stairs that led to the Shrieking Shack. His second home for seven years.

He sat in the small, creepy to room. Little patches of dust rose from his feet when he walked around, pacing.

Remus stared at the sky. It was completely dark and the moon was just beyond the horizon. He stood up and cried out. Pain rampaged through his body. It felt like he was on fire and couldn't put it out; burning. He fell to his knees and tried to grasp the closest thing for support. His hand dug into the chair's armrest as he felt hot tears spring from his eyes.

The rest of the burning sensation dulled as pain in his feet increasingly became impossible to bear. His bones started to crack, bone by bone, as his feet started to grow larger. With each crack there was a click as the bones broke and mended into larger and thicker bones. Next the pain traveled up his legs. His bones in his legs felt like they were being crushed and snapped under the weight of a giant's foot. His legs buckled and Remus lay on the floor screaming in pain. His legs grew longer, more powerful and at last the pain rose to his upper body spreading all over. His ribs felt like a hand was grabbing each one and pulling upward to snap the bones. Remus felt sick after hearing each crack of his ribs and they mended into a werewolf's ribs. His arms already were changing and his face was the last to change. By now, Remus was writhing on the floor in agony crying out for help as his cheek bones snapped and everything became blurred and darker. He couldn't concentrate on any of his thoughts. Remus opened his mouth for one more cry for help but a howl erupted from the back of his throat.

The werewolf lay on the ground for a moment then let out a low whine. It lifted its battered head off the ground and surveyed its surroundings with its golden eyes. It swiped a tongue over its fatal fangs and sniffed the air. The werewolf could sense the full moon Ben though it couldn't see it. It raised its scarred muzzle and howled long and loudly. When no other howl answered in return the werewolf turned around and started sniffing around. The urge for human flesh soon became impossible to ignore. Its thirst for blood became greater making the werewolf hungry. It clawed at the door trying everything it could to escape the room. When it was unsuccessful, the werewolf snarled and threw itself across the room hoping to break down the wall. It let out an angry roar as it smashed into a mirror that shattered covering the werewolf with shards of glass. It bellowed in anger and shook out its fur to rid of the glass. The scent of blood bathed the top of the werewolf's mouth were his scent glands were and its golden eyes traveled down its arm as the blood trickled down like a tiny stream. Saliva dripped down from its mouth as he stared hungrily at the blood. He lapped up the blood and was desperate for more. It launched itself at a broken chair and managed to cut his arm open more. The werewolf managed to greedily lap the blood flowing from the open cut. Its desire for human flesh though was not quenched. The werewolf was trapped without any prey and without flesh it could not bear to ignore. It'd do anything for flesh, even if it meant its own flesh. The werewolf sniffed its arm and bit down hard; blood splashing the ground and flesh hit the fangs.

The werewolf howled and proceeded to lick the blood off its arm. It still craved flesh and it bitits arm again and was delighted as more blood flowed and he was able to get the taste of flesh. He continued to bite itself until the sky started to rise. The werewolf looked up at the brightening sky and felt all of its bones snap and reform into human bones. The werewolf, who fell to the ground, was now a first year student. Remus could smell the strong scent of smell then everything went black.

"I wonder where's Remus," James said as they walked to the Great Hall. Very few students were in the Great Hall for they were all home for Christmas with their families to celebrate.

"I have no idea," Sirius replied with a shrug.

"He's missing out on a great breakfast," James commented eating another piece of toast.

"Slow down, James. The food isn't going anywhere," Peter said amused.

"I'm hungry and I want to find Remus," James replied trough a mouthful of food. After James, Sirius, and Peter all had eaten their fill they walked out and searched each corridor and when they arrived at the moving staircases they climbed to the very top only to climb back down. Out of breath the three boys stopped.

"I don't know where he could be," Peter panted.

"We could try the hospital wing, the headmaster's office, our dorm room once more," Sirius suggested.

"Let's go in that order," James said leaning against the wall. They slowly made their way to the Hospital Wing. The doors were shut and locked which came as a surprise to them for the doors were never locked. James wanted to knock on the door but then he reminded himself, someone could be in there seriously injured at Madam Pomfrey needed total concentration.

"Should we just knock?" James asked.

"Yeah," Sirius said. James was about to knock when the doors swung open and Madam Pomfrey was fussing over a body. James tried to get a better look but she was covering it.

"Have you seen Remus?" James asked.

"He's been seriously injured," Madam Pomfrey said gravely. James felt his heart skip a beat. He rushed over to the body to see Remus's blood covered body laying on a bed. He clasped a hand to his mouth. Sirius and Peter were right by his side looking horror struck at the sight of their friend. His body was caked with dry and new blood. Deep cuts seared across his body. His neck was torn away so they could see flesh.

"What happened?" Sirius whispered.

"He was attacked, but no one knows from what," Madam Pomfrey explained, "I found him like this."

"Will he be okay?" James asked.

"We need to take him to St. Mungos immediately before he loses anymore blood," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Yes, but will he be okay?" Sirius repeated a bit more urgently.

Before she could answer, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall came bursting in.

"Can you take him to St. Mungos?" Madam Pomfrey asked briskly.

Dumbledore grasped Remus's limp hand and with a pop vanished. James couldn't admire that properly for his mind was on different things.

"Professor," James said turning to her, "we've got to go to! I mean-Remus is our friend too! I want to know how he is! I can't sit here and worry about him all day!"

Sirius and Peter nodded.

"I suppose," Professor McGonagall said, "use the Floo. His password is Lemon Drop."

James, Sirius, and Peter ran out of the hospital wing and up to Dumbledore's office (James managed to say the password through his hard breathing from running) and Floo their way to St. Mungos.

The three looked around wildly and ran up to Professor Dumbledore when they spotted him.

"Where is he, sir?" James asked.

"They've got him in a room with lots of attention," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Where?"

Professor Dumbledore pointed down the hall and didn't get to say anything else for the three hurried off in that direction.

Sirius was the first to barge in with James and Peter.

The first thin they noticed was how strong the scent of the potions they were giving Remus and pouring on top of him. The second thing they noticed was how the scents of blood overpowered the vile smelling potions.

The three knew better than to intrude while the professionals were working so they backed out and waited anxiously outside.

After what is seemed like forever, someone came out with blood covering his gloves and coat.

"Where is his mother?" the healer asked.

James never realized that his mother wasn't here.

"I dunno," Sirius said worriedly looking around, "I haven't seen her either."

"How is?" Peter echoed everyone else's thoughts.

"He'll bore those scars we couldn't give rid of, but he's strong. He'll be extremely sore when he wakes up, not to mention a lot of pain."

"Can we visit him?" James asked.

"Wait for him to wake up, but all right."

James, Sirius, and Peter all sneaked quietly in his room to see Remus in his current state.

His left wrist and right ankle were bandaged but the rest was left alone.

The boys could see clearly the damage that was done to Remus. His neck was black (the potions reduced it to a bruise). His eye was black and swollen. His face was covered in long cuts.

"My god," Sirius whispered.

As if roused by the sound of his friends' voices, Remus stirred and lifted his head weakly.

Groaning, he put his hand to his head to rid of the pounding pain.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"I can't, I don't remember, I don't remember, I can't remember," Remus said in an airy voice.

"Do you know who we are?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," Remus said, his head hurting even more, "Potter, James, Black, Sirius, and Pettigrew, Peter."

"Did you call us by our surnames?" James asked.

Remus gave him a puzzled look, "I did?"

"Oi," James whispered with an anxious glance at his friends each wearing the same expression.

"What?" Remus slurred as if he as drunk.

"It's all right," the healer said walking in, "the potion is getting him mixed up. It'll wear off soon."

He checked Remus and smiled reassuringly.

Remus sat up fully and winced visibly.

"Lay back down, Remus," James said sternly.

"No," Remus said still in his delirious state, "no, 'm all right."

"Remus," Peter said, "it's like you're drunk!"

Peter's statement seemed to enlightened the mood.

"This we'll never see again," Sirius said with a small grin, "Remus'll never get drunk-we'll never see him in this crazy way."

James laughed weakly as Remus looked at Sirius, puzzled.

"Could you imagine if people say Remus drunk? They'd think it's the end of the world!" James joked in spite of everything.

"I can just imagine Evans reaction!" Sirius laughed.

"E-Evans," Remus echoed.

"Yeah," Sirius said smirking, "Evans. You like Evans?"

Remus looked confused.

"Do you like Evans, Remus?" Sirius asked earning a weird look from James, almost guarded.

"Evans," Remus purred, "Evans."

Sirius and Peter burst out laughing.


	13. Chapter XIII: Syrena's Disappearance

Chapter XIII: Syrena's Disappearance

Sirius and James had a fun time with 'drunk' Remus but the potion was starting to wear off.

"James?" Remus said groggily, "James, you prat."

"Sirius did it too," James said, "it's his we'd never see you like that again!"

Remus attempted to glare at his friends but couldn't for everything was still a blur.

"You're becoming sober again," Sirius said,

"I always was!" Remus snapped as defiantly as he could.

Sirius and James each took turns telling Remus the story of everything that happened from hearing the dreadful news to Peter's comment to teasing Remus till now.

Remus scowled at Peter.

"You said I looked like I was drunk?" Remus said.

Peter grinned sheepishly.

"And when Evans came to subject you perked right up!" Sirius recalled with a hearty laugh.

"Oi," Remus said.

"You really purred Evans' name!" James said, "it was funny!"

"We got you to say some ridiculous stuff."

"I see you took my delirious state to your advantage for your own mere amusement."

Sirius and James grinned, "what are friends for?"

Remus cracked a grin but then it faded.

"Where's my mum?"

The grins faded from his friends' faces too.

"What? Is she all right?" Remus demanded.

"We dunno," Sirius said slowly.

Remus sat straight upward again.

"What do you mean?" Remus said sharply.

"You have to stay put, Remus," James said firmly.

"Tell me now," Remus said in a shaking voice.

"Professor Dumbledore is going to your house," James said.

Remus jumped to his feet, ignoring his protesting ankle, and ran to the door.

James and Sirius quickly jumped into action while Peter tried to talk sense into him.

Remus stopped struggling against the stronger hands and was forced to listened to Peter.

"Listen, Remus," Peter said, "we'll find Professor Dumbledore and check up on things but you have to stay put."

Remus slumped against the hands and sagged.

"Okay?" Peter asked.

"Find him and hurry," Remus said allowing James and Sirius to push him back onto a chair.

Peter scampered out of the room with James and Sirius on his tail leaving Remus alone.

Peter was sure they circled the whole hospital but when the three were about to give up and go back to Remus, they stumbled into Professor Dumbledore; his eyes bright with alarm.

"What is it, sir?" Peter asked.

"Remus's house in under a shield spell, it's being attacked. Numerous Death Eaters are trying to get in."

James's hazel eyes flared with alarm.

"We promised we'd get Remus," Sirius said uncertainedly.

"He'd kill us if we let anything happen to his remaining parent," Peter said and started running back to Remus.

Back in the room, Remus was pacing the floor, getting more and more anxious with each passing minute. Heading to the door, Remus was about to open it but it suddenly swung open, hitting his headd hard.

Remus stumbled backward and Peter rushed in.

"Oi, Peter, what's the news?"

Peter explained everything but was running because Remus bolted out the door when Peter said "in a shield spell".

Skidding to a halt, Remus saw Professor Dumbledore with James and Sirius.

"Well?" Remus demanded.

"I'm really not allowed to take you, Remus-"

"That's my mother!" Remus snarled, "I'm not going to sit here!"

"I understand but-"

"Please, Professor," Remus implore helplessly.

Professor Dumbledore pulled out his wand and something silver and flying burst out of his wand tip.

"Sending a message via patronus," Professor Dumbledore said.

Remus even had a moment to marvel at that before Professor Dumbledore offered his arm to Remus.

"Can we go?" James asked.

Professor Dumbledore looked as if he was about to object but stopped himself and finally nodded.


	14. Chapter XIV: Despair

Chapter XIV: Despair

Remus side apparated with Dumbledore. He never felt anything like it before. It felt like being suffocated by a tube. As uncomfortable as Apparation was, Remus still found it interesting. He thought he was being strangled while apparating but realizing it was just how it felt like.

Remus was half glad his friends came along and yet a small twinge of regret stirred.

Remus found himself falling painfully to his knees in his backyard and heard the familiar sound of the beach, waves crashing against the shore. He got up and looked around seeing a group of Aurors standing in a circle.

"Move, get out of the way," Dumbledore said shoving some of the Aurors away to reveal two bodies in the center of the circle. Remus followed Dumbledore in his wake.

"Who was it, Alastor? Dumbledore growled.

At the sound of his name a man whose face bore many scars and he had a magical blue eye that swiveled around. If Remus wasn't so afraid, he would've been shocked.

"Where's my mother?" Remus demanded. The crowd started to part and revealed to broken body of a beautiful and aching familiar face.

Remus cried out and stopped beside his mother.

Syrena stirred and opened her eyes at the sound of Remus's voice,

"I'm still here."

Remus smiled weakly and dropped to his knees in pure relief at the fact that she was okay, "you are going to be okay."

Syrena smiled back and took Remus's hand in hers, "I'm not going to leave you."

Remus shook his head, tears spilling from his blue eyes, "no, we'll get you feeling better, I promise. You'll be all right."

Her eyes suddenly looked different, distant.

"John?" Syrena murmured, "John?"

"No," Remus said shaking his head, "no I'm not John."

Syrena frowned, blood trickled from the corner of her mouth, "have you come to get me?"

Remus only stared wordlessly.

"I've missed you John," Syrena whispered with a painful smile, "I always dreamed of coming back to you."

Remus felt heart shatter in two. Ignoring the tears that splashed down into his mother's face.

"Yes, Syrena," Remus said in a low pained voice, "I have come for you."

Syrena's smile widened, "I knew it was you. I missed you John. I'm glad I'm coming back to you."

Remus choked back a sob.

"Come here. Do not be afraid."

Syrena's eyes started close, "I'm coming, John."

"I will welcome you with a joyful heart," Remus whispered.

Syrena's grip on his hand tightened, "take me away and we'll walk hand and hand again."

"Always."

Remus was trembling all over uncontrollably and started to sob when he felt his mother's hand fall limply in his hand. He tightened his grip on her hand but she did not react.

He could feel his last drop of happiness drain from him as he bent over his mother's dead body. He stared into the eyes of his beloved mother; her eyes were cold glazed over. Death was etched upon her beautiful face.

"NO!" Remus howled. He felt tears pour down his face as his mother stared back up at him with unseeing eyes. He could feel James, Sirius, and Peter suddenly crowd over. He bent over her body and shielded it from anyone's gaze wanting and hoping his mother wasn't actually dead but unable to accept the fact that she was. It felt as if the light that kept him going burned out, as if it were meant to.

An hour later, a few minutes later, Remus couldn't tell, raised his head. He was grief stricken and heart broken. He had no parents anymore, his mother, who went through so much to help him, was now dead. Sirius, James, and Peter were still at his side. Remus paid them no attention, instead he bent over and kissed his mother's forehead and held her cold hand in his. He knew that she was dead and accepted that.

"Give Father my thanks for all he's sacrificed for me," Remus whispered softly and stood up.

He gripped his wand so tightly he was surprised it didn't snap in half. His friends left his side to allow him to grieve in peace. He walked inside his house and slammed the door, oblivious to everything.

He got up and sat in the kitchen unable to move and unable to think clearly. Alastor Moody and Professor Dumbledore came in quietly and sat themselves across from Remus.

"Remus, tonight was a tragedy and I am sure you want to avenge Syrena's death, but listen to me, Remus, do not go looking for Dolohov," Dumbledore said gently.

Remus shook his head, "we will meet again and I hope to kill him. How did she die?"

Remus rasped looking up at Dumbledore who looked quite solemn.

"Dolohov, a supporter of Voldemort, put her under the imperious curse on behalf of Voldemort. He forced Syrena to kill herself."

Remus stared at the table, his hands shaking. Shoving his chair, he ran away. Ran away from fear, away from grief, away death, away from life.

"Must I pretended that I'm someone else for all time? There's a heart that must be free to fly! Why must we conceal what we think-how we feel? Must there be a secret I'm forced to hide?" Remus howled his agony to the black, cold, sky.

"Now I see! If I wear a mask, I can fool the world!"

Remus softened his agonized voice.

"But I cannot my fool my heart."

Remus fell to the ground and bowed to the world, giving up everything on defeat.


	15. Chapter XV: Grief

Remus remained his position, but when he got up, the sun worked its way up the sky.

All the memories of last night came surging through his thoughts. He bowed his head in grief and sat there for the longest time unable to move.

"Remus?" James whispered.

Remus didn't want to talk to anyone but didn't shrug off his hand.

"I had too," Remus whispered, "I didn't have the heart to tell her again that I'm not John. I wish I was."

James hugged Remus and was thankful that Remus didn't throw him off.

"I wish I was with them," Remus whispered.

James let go of Remus and stared at him.

"Do you really?"

"But I vowed to avenge them," Remus said. James could only offer comfort.

Remus was grateful for James's company but at the moment, he wanted to be alone; James seemed to sense this and left Remus to grieve alone.

Walking up to Sirius and Peter they fired him with questions.

"Is he all right?"

"What's happening?"

"What'll Remus do?"

"What's going to happen now?"

James held up his hand and silenced his two friends.

"Remus is pretty shaken up," James said.

"What's going to happen now?" Peter asked.

"I dunno," a voice said.

The three looked at Remus who was now standing behind them.

"I dunno what's going to happen now," Remus said, "I suppose nothing can be worse than this so whatever does-I'm ready.

"I'm sorry about all this," Sirius said.

Remus shrugged, "I knew."

"What?" The three said in disbelief

"Professor Dumbledore warned me about stuff like this'll happen. He told me that he put a shield around my house and precisely who can apparate in and out."

"And you knew this whole time?" Peter asked incredulously.

"I knew something like THIS would happen," Remus said.

"And you kept it quiet?" Sirius asked.

"It wasn't your burden to bear," Remus said with a stronger tone, "now I want a word with Professor Dumbledore. See you lot later."

James realized how more mature Remus seemed; right now, Remus was the bravest person James had ever met.

"He knew after all this time?" James whispered, "and he was brave and kept it a secret from us. And after all the hard times I gave him . . ."

"We had no idea," Sirius said.

Remus sat across from Professor Dumbledore in his grand kitchen, the last time he'd been here was with his mother.

"I miss her too," Professor Dumbledore said, "her and John were quite the two at Hogwarts, extraordinarily bright. Mind you, Syrena was a beautiful young lady, she was desired by many."

Professor Dumbledore chuckled.

"Syrena and John weren't very fond of each other, you see. Your mother was one of the brightest witches I ever had. She was always found with a book tucked under her arm, much like you, Remus. John on the they hand, was gifted but very laid back. But when it came to Syrena, John seemed to feed off of attention; he bullied her all through her third year until she finally put her foot down. Quite a production it made, she really did yell at John."

"After that John seemed to increase his respect for Syrena and in her fourth year, for the first time, Syrena fit a time for John and her to sit down and talk. She has always turn down boys that would ask her out. And fifth year, when Syrena was Prefect, John would always get in trouble to just to get Syrena's attention. And all through sixth year, she denied her feelings for John insisting that they were just friends. But finally in their seventh year, they started dating."

Remus smiled for the first time in a long time. He loved hearing stories about his parents and their time at Hogwarts.


	16. Chapter XVI: Flashbacks

_First Year_

"Hey, Déclassé!"

Eleven year old Syrena snapped her head up to see arrogant jerk, Lupin striding across the room.

"Want another book?" Lupin called.

Syrena did her best to glare but Lupin already chucked a book in her direction missing her head by inches.

Roaring with laughter, Lupin waved cheekily and walked away acting like he owned the school.

Syrena scowled and wiped away the single tear that fell from her eye. All throughout her first year, Lupin would always bully and taunt her merciless. She ran out of the library and slammed into Professor Dumbledore, himself.

"I'm really sorry, Professor," Syrena mumbled wiping frantically at her eyes.

"It was no big deal," he said soothingly, "come to my office."

Syrena obeyed and trailed miserably after Professor Dumbledore.

He guided her into a chair and before she could stop herself, she blurted out the whole story.

Professor Dumbledore studied her.

"Please don't do anything," Syrena implored.

"If he is upsetting one of my students I don't know if I'll be able to do nothing," Professor Dumbledore said.

"I'll fix it, sir!"

"I'll hold you to that."

_Second Year_

"Oi! Déclassé!"

Syrena was in her second year of Hogwarts sitting peacefully at the water's edge with her friend at her side, both buried in a book.

Lupin strode over to her, "is that a new book?"

Syrena glared at Lupin the best she could, "what do you want?"

Lupin smirked, "not very friendly I see. I think these books aren't good for you."

He snatched the book away and tossed it in the water. Lunging for the book, Syrena missed, then turned to face him with an expression of pure loathe.

"You look a little steamed, Déclassé," Lupin said, "the water'll cool you off."

Before Syrena could react, Lupin seized her arm and thrust her into the water. Syrena's friend was screaming at Lupin but he paid her no attention. Syrena dragged herself on land and held back the sobs.

_Third Year_

Syrena had a book tucked under her arm but she didn't start reading. She made it to her third year at Hogwarts and was sitting with her friends in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table. Lupin was just a few seats down.

"I'm surprised you don't have your nose stuck in a book, Déclassé!"

His friends roared their approval at his words. Though something snapped inside of Syrena. She stormed up to him.

"I'm surprised you even know what a book is! Oi! You think you're so cool strutting about the castle acting like you own Hogwarts and everyone inside it. I'll gladly be the first to say you aren't! You are a little arrogant prat! You're hideous and so is your disgusting personality so you have to make it up by acting like the horrendous person you can never escape!"

For once Lupin seemed lost for words.

"That's right!" Syrena continued her rant for everyone to hear, "you don't have anything to say because your just too THICK to come up with anything clever enough to say!"

Syrena stressed the word 'thick'.

"NOW GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I HEX YOU INTO OBLIVION! AND TAKE YOUR BLOODY FRIENDS WITH YOU!"

Lupin and his friends scurried out of the Great Hall and Syrena sat back down. The Great Hall erupted into cheers and applause.

_Fourth Year_

It's been a year since Syrena told off Lupin but now here he stood in front her.

"What?" Syrena asked warily.

"I-er-ever since the day you yelled at me-I couldn't stop thinking about it," Lupin said shoving his hands nervously in his pockets and looking at the floor.

Syrena felt surprised at this statement; she recalled the day and rolled her eyes at herself

"I was rude," Syrena said scoffed at the memory, "I was being rude."

"Well, I deserved it," Lupin said with bleary smile.

Syrena looked down and smiled to avoid looking at Lupin.

"I don't mean to be inconsiderate, but is there something I could help you with?" Syrena asked.

"Er-actually-we got off to a bad start. It was all my fault. I was hoping we could-er-start over? Look, I'm really sorry. I know I can never make it up to you. But can you find it in your beautiful heart to forgive me, Syrena?"

Syrena's eyes widened, "you called me Syrena."

"Well that's your name," Lupin said.

"Of course we can start over, John," Syrena smiled.

"Perfect," John said returning her smile.

"My 'beautiful heart'? Is that your way of flirting with me, John Lupin?" Syrena asked.

"Maybe, you tell me," John said leaning closer to her.

"Save it," Syrena said but still smiling.

_Fifth Year_

"John, you know you can't be here," Syrena said with a playing smile tugging at her lips.

"Ah, but lucky me it's you who caught me," John said with his usual charming smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Syrena asked.

"What are you doing here?" John returned the question.

Syrena straightened up, "I happen to be a Prefect. I have the right to be here."

"Lurking in the Astronomy Tower?" John said.

"I wasn't lurking!" Syrena said defiantly.

"May we sit and talk?" John asked.

"I'm on duty! I can't!"

"I'm already here, love," John said, "can't we just talk?"

Syrena looked like she was going to object but John's pleading smile won her over.

"Fine," Syrena said with a dazzling smile, "really 'love'?"

"Yes," John said and took her hand in his, "love."

_Sixth Year_

"Don't you like me?" John asked as he and Syrena sat in the same place in their fifth year in the Astronomy Tower.

"John," Syrena said uncertainly, "I've grown up my whole life determined to get top marks and get a good job and a bright future."

"You already have top marks! You'll be open to a brilliant future-but won't you want someone in your life?"

"When the time is right," Syrena sighed, "but I've been so focused on work and well-I've dedicated my whole life to working."

"I can tell," John said despite his broken heart, "so I'm guessing you don't like me?"

"It's not that-"

"Then what is it?"

"I'm not ready, I just feel rushed with all this," Syrena said finally.

"Then I'll wait-I'll wait for you." _Seventh Year_

"John?"

John whirled around and beamed from ear to ear at the sight of Syrena. She nervously tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear.

"Hey, Syrena," John said and took her hand. The moonlight was bright and shinning, together they looked out from the Astronomy Tower to admire the beautiful summer night.

"I can't believe it's already spring! This year had gone by so fast," Syrena sighed contently.

"I know," John agreed.

"Now there's something I want to talk about," Syrena said seriously.

"Yes Head Girl?" Syrena laughed and shook her head, rolling her eyes playfully.

"You said last year that you'd wait for me. Listen John, I think I've waited too long. A year too long-even I cannot deny my feelings for you."

John glowed from the inside out and picked her up and spun her around.

"Stay with me?" John asked.

"Forever," Syrena whispered.

_Proposal_

"Syrena Déclassé, I loved you for the longest time and I won't imagine my life without you. Somehow I will show the world what's inside my heart."

Kneeling in front of her in front if a watching crowd, he pulled out the glittering ring.

"Marry me, love?"

Syrena stood in pure shock.

"Come here," John whispered with a warming smile.

Syrena smiled through her tears, "I'm coming, John."

"I'll welcome my new life with a joyful heart."

He enclosed her in a hug.

"Take me away and we'll walk hand and hand," Syrena said in a gentle voice.

"Always," John said.

_END FLASHBACK_


	17. Chapter XVII: Back at Hogwarts

For the first time in the three days they were staying at Remus's house, The Marauders sat together and ate.

A long silence stretched before them until Remus broke it.

"Are we going to act like awkward people? We're all friends here."

"You're making a valiant effort to be strong," Sirius said, "that's one of the many things I admire about you."

Remus smiled, "it's not all bad. At least my mother is somewhere were she wants to be."

"Life is unfair," Peter said.

"Life has its own idea of unfair," Remus said shrugging. He cleared away their plates and sat in the sandy beach with his three friends overlooking the ocean.

Remus sat for the longest time letting his problems wash away with the waves.

"So, what's up?" Remus asked trying to break the awkward silence, "are you glad we're going back to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah," James said, "but I like spending Christmas vacation here-you have a nice house."

"You really so," Sirius agreed.

"Thanks," Remus said, "I'm glad we didn't miss any school though. That would've been hard to make up. Though, you two don't do much work."

"At least we do the homework!" Sirius said indignantly.

"Yeah! How else do you think we're getting good grades?" James piped up.

Remus fell silent.

"See? You don't just us enough credit," Sirius said smirking triumphantly.

Remus laughed for what it seemed like in the longest time.

"Then why do you complain about the work if you're so good?" Remus asked.

"Oh well," James said waving it off with a hand, "I'm plenty good at school anyway. I don't need homework and exams to prove it."

"Actually mate, you really do," Remus said.

"I hate all the work all the professors give us," Peter sighed.

"I think everyone does," Sirius said.

"True," Peter said, "they still give us loads of it though."

"Just because students don't like work doesn't mean they won't stop," Remus said.

"I know," Peter replied. Remus got up and brushed the sand off his clothes.

"I think I'll be going now," Remus said, "I'll come get you when we're going to leave."

He didn't wait for an answer and walked off alone for a bit.

James frowned at his retreating friend.

"He really is trying to keep it all together," Sirius observed, "it's mentally exhausting for him though."

"I wish there was something we could do to help him. I mean, Remus has been through so much lately," Peter said.

"Clearly," James said watching Remus disappear from sight.

"But I don't know what to do."

Remus came jogging back so the conversation stopped.

"Turns out we're leaving now-by Floo."

The four boys lined up and Alastor Moody, the Auror, grabbed the powder (muttering to himself the whole time) and shoved the pot into their hands.

Remus went first and threw down the powder while saying "Hogwarts" and was engulfed in emerald flames. James followed with Sirius behind James and Peter coming back last.

When the four boys all ended up in Professor McGonagall's office, they found themselves face to face with her.

"Glad to have you back, boys," she said with a weak smile, "it's been quiet here-less chaotic."

"Aw, I always knew deep, deep, deep down inside you enjoy our company," James said.

"You're getting carried away, Potter," Professor McGonagall said, "and of course I'm dreadfully sorry about the horrible news, Lupin."

"I'm sorry too," Remus said in a hushed tone.

"Dinner'll be served in the Great Hall momentarily," Professor McGonagall said.

The Marauders filed out of her office. As soon as they slammed the door shut Remus was bombarded with questions from curious students. Remus looked around for his friends but they disappeared and now he was alone in a crowd of interrogating people. He shoved past them all and ran into the Gryffindor common room.

Once he said the password (Professor McGonagall had reminded them before they left) the portrait swung open and students craned their necks to see who came. Once they registered it was Remus, they too, started firing one question after another at him.

Remus hasn't ran with his injured ankle yet and winced when he was forced to run out of the common room.

The halls erupted into questions again and Remus felt like he was trapped in a nightmare again; he was forced to recall the terrifying night he had lost his beloved mother with all the questions that were thrown at him.

He sprinted, flat out, down the corridor, shoving past people who tried to block him while trying to shut out everyone, and ran outside. There wasn't anyone out there except a few and those who were were already running up to him and asking him questions about what happened.

Remus backed away and ran, ran from the interrogation, the pain, the people. He ran until his sides ached and his ankle was shooting pain up his whole leg. He hid deep in the Forbidden Forest to hide. And he did what came into his mind.

Grabbing the lowest branch if a nearby tree, he heaved himself up the trunk and into the safety of the tree, well hidden from everyone. He had a good view (he was so high up) he was able to watch the students break away as they melted from the crowd and went back inside.

Remus had stranded himself up in a tree in the Forbidden Forest and he wasn't planning on going to the Great Hall. Remus thought getting up the tree was hard until he realized that getting down was the issue with an injured ankle.

Remus was foolish enough to climb thirty feet up a tree, forgetting the details in the heat of the moment. So taking a deep breath, he started climbing back down.

Move hand down, find good footing, dig other hand in trunk, lower yourself. Move hand down, find good footing, dig other hand in trunk, lower yourself. Remus repeated this process until he lost his footing as his injured ankle gave away and he plummeted.

Twenty-five feet, twenty feet, fifteen feet, ten feet, five feet, smack.

Remus landed on his already wounded ankle again and felt the sickening pain lance up his leg. Groaning, Remus collected himself and got up in a sitting position. His ankle didn't seem to stick out at weird angles but it hurt. Remus used the trunk of the tree to help pull himself to his feet.

He staggered and fell off-balanced. Remus tried again and managed to add most of his weight on his unharmed ankle. Once he started walking, his ankle gave away beneath him and Remus toppled over again.

Not knowing what to do, he just laid there on the snow covered ground shivering and thinking. If he could only get his friends' attention they could help him but shouting from where Remus was now wasn't an option.

He fiddled with his wand and an idea lit his mind.

Summoning all he could, Remus lifted his wand to the air and said "Ex-expe-expecto p-"

But he couldn't get the energy to send his patronus. Remus was beginning to think that he should wait for centaurs or some creature to find him but the frightening  
image scared him.

Remus, once again, tried to get up and managed to get a few feet closer to the clearing but collapsed. He got up again, struggling to his feet but this time with a stick as a makeshift cane. As he staggered on, his mind began to wander back to his mother.

And unconsciously he pulled out his wand.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Remus bellowed and a weak silver wolf burst from the end of his wand and stared up at Remus with unblinking silver eyes.

"Find James, Sirius, or Peter" Remus said and watched the wolf depart. He was thinking of his mother and his father now walking hand in hand together, once again reunited with each other.

The cold was seeping in as Remus watched his wolf disappear from his sight and the glow had gone. He fought to keep the happy memory his parents in his mind to fight off the cold.

Taking ginger steps, Remus managed to make it a little ways further before kneeling down in the snow and shiver, wrapping his arms around himself to keep warm.

"Oh whatever!" Remus said to no one in particular. He started crawling his way back, the snow melted and soaked his legs to the bone. Remus had only himself to blame-if he hasn't run so far into the Forbidden Forest he wouldn't be stuck outside.

The image of his mother's dead and frozen face was stained in his mind making Remus tremble uncontrollably and not just from the cold.

Remus was beginning to recall all the previous events of his mother's death all over again and his father's death began to creep back into his mind.

Remus felt shuttering pain in his right shoulder after hearing the soft sound of hooves pounding the ground. He looked at his shoulder and saw an arrow had impaled itself in his shoulder. Remus looked up and saw a horse and a man; confused, pointed his wand at the mysterious man.

The man raised his wand and a red light shot from the direction and hit Remus. Expecting pain, Remus felt airy inside, like all his problems have been lifted from his mind.

Remus was beginning to enjoy this new sensation, the feeling of freedom, to have no worries-when all of the sudden he heard screaming, painful screaming.

"Remus, help! Please! Please help me!"

Remus snapped out of his dazed state and looked around to see who was screaming for help. Something about the voice was achingly familiar. But before Remus could figure out who it was he heard another painful scream, a man cry out.

"HELP ME! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Remus realized that it was his parents screaming. Then he heard three familiar voices scream his name. Remus looked around wildly to see his friends that were howling in agony.

"What-the-HELL?" Remus yelled.

The screaming erupted in his head, torturing him until he was screaming, himself.

"STOP!" Remus cried out.

"SAVE ME OR KILL ME! HELP ME!"

"KILL ME! STOP TORTURING ME!"

"REMUS! REMUS IT'S JAMES! HELP!"

"COME TO ME, REMUS."

"FORGET PETER! I NEED YOU!"

"I'M DYING!"

The screaming grew louder and Remus was shaking, trying everything he could to block out the pain. Remus started running away but no matter how much he ran the voices followed.

"PLEASE HELP!"

Remus saw the glowing light of his patronus and ran toward it, tears streaming down his face as he couldn't escape the dreadful howling of agony. He could hear his parents, his cousin, his friends, everyone close to him screaming his name as if they were all trapped in a torture chamber.

Remus swore he saw his three friends but he couldn't tell. The screaming got louder and he slowly sank to his knees, bellowing at the top of his lungs.

"NOOOO! PLEASE! STOP! MUM! DAD!"

Remus covered his ears with his hand as he sobbed; hearing the tortured screams was ripping out his heart.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then peaceful silence.


	18. Chapter XVIII: The Kitchen's Secret

**Just remember that I do not own Harry Potter.**

"REMUS! Remus! You're all right!"

Remus gasped and jumped up. The screams still echoed in his head. But now he was in the hospital wing with his three friends surrounding unharmed.

"Are-are you hurt?" Remus rasped.

"No," James said, "we found you laying the snow screaming at no one. You were covering your head like you were under an aerial attack or something. When you stopped, you fell to the ground and that's when we saw the arrow in your shoulder."

"We were so afraid you were dead because you were not moving. We lost track of you when you ran from Professor McGonagall's office. We spotted you running outside but we lost you in the dark. And then we saw your patronus. It was fading fast and when we saw you collapse, your wolf patronus faded," Sirius continued.

"I'm just glad that wolf found us. Students at first tried to attack it but was lucky James was there to stop them because it was fading fast," Peter said last.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

Remus groaned and rubbed his eyes wearily, "someone was in the Forbidden Forest. I dunno who it was-but they cursed me-a curse that feels nice at first so you don't fight against it but after a while you hear the tortured screams of the ones you care about-and by then it's too late to break free of the curse."

"Who'd you hear?" James asked curiously.

"My parents," Remus said slowly as if the mention of his parents were draining him emotionally, "my cousin and of course-you three."

"You heard us? I understand your family and everything-but us?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," Remus said with a nod, "you three."

Madam Pomfrey shoved past Remus's friends and slammed a bottle of boiling purple liquid.

"Er-is is suppose to . . . boil?" Remus asked uncertainly.

"Yes! Now drink if you want to feel better," Madam Pomfrey said and thrust a small glass of the liquid in Remus's hands. Remus drank the whole glass in one sip and nearly spit it back out the moment it reached his lips.

"Oi! That tasted bad," Remus spluttered. But he was already starting to feel the affects of the potion. New energy started seeping back in and soon enough.

"Now about that broken ankle-why were you running on it?"

"I had no idea it was broken," Remus answered truthfully, "I thought it was just-I dunno-a little bruised."

Madam Pomfrey wrapped his ankle tightly in bandages and instructed him to be careful and not do anything extreme with his ankle but the potion'll heal it.

Remus was released from the hospital wing with a strict order from Madam Pomfrey so Remus obeyed.

"We still have nearly a week of vacation left," James said, "what do you lot want to do?"

"Fly?" Sirius asked.

"The broomsticks are liked away in the cabinet," Remus pointed out.

"We still have ours that we smuggled in," James said with a grin.

"How would we get past the professors?" Peter asked.

"There might be a spell that could summon the broom," Remus said thoughtfully, "I read about it somewhere."

"Do you we have to go to the library?" James asked.

"Yes," Remus said shortly, "it's not so bad!"

The Marauders, two being reluctant, marched to the library and scanned the shelves for summoning charms and spells.

"Found it," Remus whispered and the four sat in the corner and flipped sit open. Reading further along the page Remus tapped the word with his wand.

"Accio?" James asked.

"Yeah, that's it!" Remus said and slammed the book. He threw the book upward and it landed neatly back on the shelf where they originally got it.

"Say 'accio' clearly," Remus instructed Peter.

"Accio!" Peter echoed.

"Now try it with a wand, say 'accio quill'."

"Accio quill!" Peter said and the quill zoomed across the room and landed at Peter's feet.

"Excellent," Remus said. The four boys walked casually to the Quidditch field and was glad to see it empty. They carried their brooms as far as they could with them until they knew they would've been spotted by Filch so they leaned them up against the wall and ran empty headed from there.

"It's more of a distance," Remus warned, "so focus."

"Accio broomstick!" the said in unison and waited. For a moment, Remus thought they were caught but then he saw four riderless broomsticks flying towards them.

As it zoomed past Remus jumped on his with James and Sirius right behind him. James was probably the best flier out of all of them then Sirius then Remus then Peter.

And Peter was still on the ground fumbling with his broom.

"Watch this!" James said and he flew higher

Waving, James spiraled down and pulled straight up before crashing to the ground and did a backward flip on his broom.

"You've got to try out for Quidditch, mate," Sirius said, "I'm going for Beater."

"I'm going to Seeker," James said proudly. And Remus had no doubts that James would be their seeker.

"You'd make a fair Seeker," Remus said.

"Thanks," James said.

Peter joined them and was wobbling uncertainly on his broom.

"Shall we race?" James asked.

"No fair! Your broom is so much better than mine!" Peter said.

"True. We'll switch off-"

"Peter you can ride mine for the race then we'll switch out," Remus said.

Suspended in midair, Remus and Peter switched brooms (not one of Remus's smartest ideas) and watched as the three lined up next to each other.

"Now the object is to reach the end of the field first," Remus announced.

When Remus raised his hand, the three zoomed off in a blue of colors.

Pete was doing fairly good, Sirius pulled ahead of Peter, however, James was pulling ahead of Sirius.

Remus, who was already down there waiting, saw James make a perfect swan dive to add to his performance and reached the end first, followed by Sirius, then Peter.

"Good flying," Remus said to the three. Remus climbed back on his own broom.

"Now this time, do three laps around this field and when you reach the opposite side of me, be the first to fly to the end where I am."

Peter flew back to the other side on his broom. Raising his hand, James, Remus, and Sirius lit from the other side and were circling the field in a tense race, neck and neck with each other.

"Much more difficult competition then Peter," Sirius said to Remus as they continued to fly side by side.

Remus laughed and pulled straight upward. He feared of slipping off the back but he straightened out his broom and was now flying higher than the other two.

James seemed to have sense this even though he didn't see and pulled up to race side by side with Remus.

"Sod off, James," Remus joked, "too difficult of competition to compete with."

James laughed and Remus dived lower, past Sirius and was flying beneath Sirius. James was pulling ahead next to Sirius.

Three laps were done and when they reached the middle of the opposite field of Peter the three veered to the right and flew straight toward their friend.

James was still in the lead but Remus and Sirius were right behind him. But, of course, James reached their first followed by Sirius, then Remus who followed quickly after Sirius.

"Good work," Peter said as they all hovered in midair facing each other.

"Thanks," James said cleaning his glasses lens on his shirt.

"Is it just me or are you guys hungry?" Sirius asked.

"It's just you, mate. You're always hungry," Remus joked, "you eat so much yet you manage to stay so skinny."

Sirius smirked, "it's a specialty."

Remus rolled his eyes at the Black heir, "if you really want to know, I found a way to get in the kitchen."

All three heads immediately snapped into Remus's direction.

"You found something and you didn't tell us? You git!" James exclaimed.

"It's a recent discovery," Remus said in his defense, "and it's surprising. I can show you now and knowing you three you probably want to find out sooner than later."

Remus barely had any time finishing his sentence for James and Sirius were both zooming down to the ground. Remus sighed and he and Peter landed. The four hid their brooms momentarily and sprinted back to Hogwarts.

"Why-must-we-sprint?" Peter panted.

"If it involves food, I'm running," Sirius said then turned eagerly to Remus, "hurry up! I want to see it!

"Fine," Remus said out of breath, "I'm coming."

He guided them to a portrait of a bowl of fruit. Prodding the pear with his wand, it squirmed and the picture swung open.

"A wand is not required to do that but I do," Remus added and led them inside.

James, Peter, and Sirius all gaped in awe at the sight. House elves were scurrying around preparing food, washing dishes, and cleaning the floors.

"Oi, house elves!" James said.

"Yeah, Professor Dumbledore must've hired them or something," Remus said standing next to James, "I was just as surprised as you were. I had no idea house elves were making our food."

"Do they listen to you?" Sirius whispered.

"Yes, Sirius," Remus said, "they're house elves. They'll listen to your every plea."

Sirius looked thoughtful and then a mischievous look glinted in his gray eyes.

"Sirius?" Remus asked.

"I'm parched Remus," Sirius said, "will someone get me a glass of water?"

Ten or twelve house elves dropped whatever they were doing and all rushed to get Sirius a glass of water. They rushed up to him holding glasses of water.

"Excellent!" Sirius said. He took one of the glasses and drained it, "thanks!"

"Anything for the young master," the house elf squeaked and backed off with a low bow.

"Kreacher hates me! He only listens to me because I'm my mother's son," Sirius grumbled.

"Can we ask for food?" James whispered to Remus.

"If you must," Remus sighed then adressed the crowd, "could one of you make something for us? I dunno, anything really. And no one is to speak of our visit here."

There wre chorused answers of "yes" and "of course, young master" and "sworn to secrecy". Four house elves bowed to The Marauders and started making food that Remus couldn't distinguish.

"I feel bad for making them work," Peter said quietly.

"I do too but it looks like Professor Dumbledore is taking good care of them," James said watching the house elves scurry about. And in no time, there were plates of potatoes and pudding and steak and pasta. James eyed the food hungrily and took the large bowl of pudding.

"Hey, thanks!" James said and the four walked out with gracious nods.

"Brilliant!" James said once they were out of the kitchen and back in the common room eating their way through a delicious bowl of Yorkshire pudding. The Marauders joked and laughed together and for once, Remus let go of his troubles and felt a hundred years younger.


	19. Chapter XIX: Day of Doing Nothing

The Marauders were lounging in the common room, the last day of vacation for them before the students returned. Sirius and Peter were playing a game of Exploding Snaps while Remus was reading a book and James prodding Remus.

"I'm so bored, Remus!" James whined.

"What am I suppose to do about that?" Remus said slamming his book shut, "stop poking me."

"Not until we do something!" James replied.

"Bugger off, Peter! That's the third game you've won! Out of three!" Sirius said and threw his cards on the floor making an explosion.

"James," Remus said, "if you don't stop poking me, you will be missing your fingers by tonight."

James grinned like madman, "is that a threat?"

"Consider taking it as one," Remus muttered and slapped James's hand away with his book.

"Ouch!" James said retaliating, "how big is that book?"

"Big enough," Remus said, " around eight hundred pages."

"Wow, Remus," James said staring at the book with dislike, "that's such a waste of time. I can't believe you're actually taking time to READ that book."

"Reading's good for you, James," Remus said, "maybe you should try it sometime."

"ME READ?" James said appalled.

"True," Remus muttered.

James resumed to poking Remus, Remus ignoring him, Sirius and Peter started a game of Wizards Chess.

"Sod off, James!" Remus said after a few minutes have passed, "I'm trying to read and it's hard when someone is constantly poking you!"

"You're ignoring me, how else will I get your attention?" James asked in an innocent voice.

"I dunno," Remus said, "go poke Sirius or someone other than me!"

James laughed and shoved Remus out of the chair.

"JAMES!"

"REMUS!"

Remus launched himself at the laughing boy and knocked him off the chair and onto the floor. He pinned James to the floor with a victorious smirk.

"Get off, prat!" James puffed.

"No, now you know how annoying you can be," Remus said still pinning James. The messy haired boy kicked Remus off him and jumped to his knees. Remus wheezed nearby.

"Yeah?" James asked and this time pinned Remus down.

"James," Remus snapped from below, "get off!"

"Now I bet you wish I was back to poking you," James said with a cheek grin.

Remus did his best to attempt a glare but James was on his oxygen supply.

"James, I can barely breathe."

James shifted his weight so his knees pinned Remus's left arm but he wriggled his right arm from James and attempted to shove him off.

"Nice try," James laughed.

"Oi," Remus said, his arm was throbbing now, "get off my arm. you're cutting off the circulation."

"Would they have to amputate it?" Peter asked from his chess game.

"Now you pay attention," Remus said, "think you can lend me a hand, here?"

Sirius looked up and burst out laughing.

"Sirius," Remus said, "stop laughing you prat and get him off me."

Sirius took his time to sober up and drag James off Remus.

"I see you're taking Remus's side," James said standing up. Remus sat up and dusted himself off defiantly.

"This is war," Remus snarled narrowing his eyes and charging at James. He and James were rolling on the ground trying to pin each other down.

"I swear," Remus said as James almost had him down, "if I lose there goes my dignity."

"I'm a harder opponent then you give me credit for, Remus," James said, "perhaps you'd like to find out?"

"I already have," Remus said and kicked James off. He rolled off and Remus clambered to his feet, "I'm calling it."

"I am victorious!" James hollered and sprang to his feet.

"I'm going back to reading," Remus said and sent a glare at James before opening his book and burying himself in it.

"I don't think that boy does anything but read!" Sirius said. "I WIN!"

Sirius and Peter roared out laughing at Sirius's random outburst.

"You won a while ago," Peter said between laughs.

"It's tradition to yell it," Sirius said.

"Since when?" Remus asked from behind his book.

"What do you think about first year so far?" James asked now sitting with his legs dangling off the arm.

Remus joined them and sat down on the other chair in the same position as James.

"I think it's been great, except for the fact my mum died. But other than that, it's been great," Remus answered.

"Besides the accident, I love it!" Sirius said.

"I do too," Peter chimed in.

James smiled, "yeah. I like it too. Especially since we got Evans in the same house as us. Maybe she'll go out with me!"

"Keep dreaming," Remus joked.

"How much do you want to bet she's going to say yes before seventh year?" James asked Remus.

"I dunno," Remus said grinning, "knowing you James, you will eventually get her to say yes but for now, I think she hates your guts."

"I can change that," James said.

"Can you imagine that our first year is almost half over?" Sirius asked.

"It's hard to believe," Peter said, "this year seemed to go by fast."

"Don't worry, Peter," Remus said, "we still have six years after this one of each other. And who knows, perhaps we'll be friends when we graduate."

"We better be friends!" James said looking at Sirius, Peter, and Remus.

"Did you hear about that family Voldemort wiped out? Two children and a single mother," Sirius asked nonchalantly.

This subject took Remus by surprise.

"I heard about it in the Daily Prophet. That Voldemort is crazy!" James said.

"Who the hell is this Voldemort guy anyway? What's his deal? He's killed at least three families already!" Sirius said.

"Dark wizard," Remus said darkly, "people are saying he'll rise to power."

Sirius, Peter, and James all looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Remus sighed, "some of his followers, they call themselves Death Eaters, killed my mum. Voldemort has been recruiting heavily. So far he's not getting many followers, but he's getting them none the less."

"This is crazy," Peter said shaking his head, "I hope all his followers die."

"I do too, or at least go to Azkaban," James said.

"My parents . . ." Sirius trailed off.

"What about them?"

"They think Voldemort is only trying to purify the world, they think he's only trying to improve this world," Sirius said miserably,

"By killing off Muggleborns and half-bloods?" Remus asked.

"I don't agree with my family," Sirius said quickly.

"Of course you don't," Remus said reassuringly, "you've proven that already."

"I still feel like there's a darkness I got from them that I can't escape," Sirius sighed.

"But you've proven yourself against your family," Peter said.

"How?"

"You're in Gryffindor, Sirius. You said yourself that all your family has been in Syltherin. Well, you definitely proved that you're not one of them," Peter said, the wisest thing he ever said.

"Peter's right, Sirius," James said.

Sirius looked a little more convinced yet still doubtful.

"Right then," Remus said suddenly, "I'll see you lot later. I've got a few things I must do."


	20. Chapter XX: Valentine's Day

Remus lay on his bed reading his book very contently until several heavy boxes of chocolate landed on Remus, knocking the breath out of him and the book out of his hands.

Remus glared up at the one who threw the chocolate at him and wasn't surprised when he saw James and Sirius at the foot of his bed with Peter a little ways off.

"What was that for?" Remus asked sitting up and massaging his sore ribs.

"Happy Valentine's Day," James said, grinning like a madman.

"You guys take Valentine's Day seriously?" Remus asked in dismay.

"Oi! Who doesn't?" Sirius asked in surprise.

"I think it's a ridiculous holiday," Remus said with a shrug.

Sirius and James gasped dramatically making Remus roll his eyes.

"Hate Valentine's Day? How could such words ever come from your mouth, Remy?" James asked.

"What's the point of Valentine's Day? All it really does is make girl swoon over you," Remus said, "and make all the single people out there feel bad about it when there's noting wrong with being single."

"Major thing right there, Remy," Sirius said, "GIRLS SWOON OVER YOU."

"So?"

James and Sirius exchanged glances; Sirius ran over to his bed and James continued on with his rant as casually as he could.

"Valentines Day is a magical holiday that makes girls drown you in cards and chocolate," James explained, "girls can fawn over you; and you-" James said poking Remus, "-can bathe in the nonstop attention."

Remus pulled a disgusted look, "I for one do not want girls 'fawning', which you like to call it, over me anyway-not like anyone would. Secondly, I most certainly do not want to BATHE in attention. Thirdly and lastly, I just think it's a pointless holiday that makes everyone love-crazy and heartbroken."

"Wow Remy, I don't think I've heard you rant your opinion that much ever," James said. Remus rolled his eyes and was about to say something but was abruptly tackled to the ground and bound together by a rope.

"What the hell?" Remus asked struggling against his bonds. His legs and wrists were tied together all done by Sirius.

James gave Sirius a high-five.

"By the end of today, we will make sure you love Valentine's Day," James said.

"Peter, help!" Remus said.

"Nope," Sirius said, "he's on our side."

Remus stopped struggling against the ropes and glared at Peter.

"Four against one? That hardly seems fair," Remus muttered.

"Now we are going to release you," James said, "promise not to kill us?"

"For what? Tying me up or something you're going to do in the near future? Because just remember, you lot, if you know you'll regret doing it-don't do it at all."

James and Sirius just grinned while Peter waved innocently. They released Remus and stood by the portrait door.

Remus rubbed his wrists and ankles where the rope had cut in.

"Down to the Great Hall for breakfast!" Sirius cheered and bolted out the common room. Remus and Peter took their time walking down.

"You took their side?" Remus asked Peter.

Peter shrugged, "even I don't mind Valentine's Day. It's not THAT bad of a holiday."

Remus and Peter walked in to see Sirius and James smirking but trying to mask their smug looks.

"What now?" Remus groaned.

"What ever do you mean?" James asked pulling an innocent act.

"I know you three did something," Remus said eyeing his friends suspiciously.

"Way to assume the worst out of us," Sirius said.

"Sorry Sirius, old habits and all," Remus said.

As they sat down, James, Sirius, and Peter all pulled out their wands underneath the table. One after another, red, pink, and white fireworks burst into the air. Students craned their necks to watch the impressive display.

Remus immediately glared at his friends clutching the apple he was eating and realizing what'll happen next.

"I'm going to kill you guys."

The next thing The Marauders saw was the mixed expression each one was wearing before completely engulfed in fireworks.

When the smoke had finally risen, three out of the four now had a pink cloud hovering above their head raining sparkles and the occasional mist of heavily scented girls perfume.

"Why the hell did this backfire!" James roared. Remus burst out laughing.

"It's a simple spell, really," Remus said between his laughter, "I just said 'reversa'. Though it doesn't work for all spells."

"You prat!" James growled and pinned Remus down in a tussle.

"Get off!" Remus groaned as James's knee was digging painfully in his stomach. Instead, James sat on Remus until he was roughly shoved off.

"We're going to be late for Herbology," Remus wheezed as he caught his breath.

"Fine, future-Prefect-Remy," James said and the four walked to Herbology. Remus did his best to brush off the sparkles from James and the repulsive perfume.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Royal Turner, a Ravenclaw first year smiling shyly.

"Hi Remus," she said quietly, "here. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thanks, Royal! That's really nice of you," Remus said, his smile faltered.

She flicked back her mane of black hair and walked off quickly without another word.

"Got yourself an admirer," Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows.

Remus blushed, "no! Not with Royal for sure!"

"Why what's wrong with her?" James asked.

"I don't date," Remus said flatly.  
_For more reasons than you know_, Remus thought.

Professor Sprout scowled deeply at the three boys who walked in with sparkles everywhere.

"What happened?"

"Spell gone wrong," Sirius mumbled sending Remus a look that said  
it-is-all-your-fault.

What can I say, Remus mouthed back.

"That cloud is annoying, boys. How long is that going to be there?"

"Until it wears off," James said then added, "unfortunately. Don't worry, Professor, I bet it's more annoying to us than you."

"Well, because with or without your little cloud, you will do this activity flawlessly."

"We'll certainly try, Professor," James said and hurried away.

By the time class was over they managed to do the class activity almost flawlessly in spite of James, Sirius, and Peter's sneezing from the perfume.

"You're getting your ridiculous sparkles on me," Remus said.

"Bugger off, Remy, you're the one whose suppose to be dowsed in sparkles-not us!" James grumbled.

"Oh poor Ickle James Potter! That's what you get for trying to prank me," Remus said.

"Nothing gets by you!" Sirius said brushing off his robes.

"Oi! Remus!"

Remus turned with a slightly annoyed look but it melted when he saw Fiona Marley, a first year Hufflepuff, stride up to him.

"Here," she said giving him a card and a box of chocolate. Remus thought it'd be cool to be showered with girls like James and Sirius were already today but decided that he'd rather not.

"Er-thanks, Fiona," Remus said awkwardly, "that's really nice of you."

Fiona, however, glared at the card sticking from Remus's book bag.

"Whose this from?" Fiona asked hotly as she snatched the card from his bag.

"From Royal Turner-a friend," Remus answered.

"What's going on between you and her?" Fiona demanded.

"Nothing is going on between me and Royal," Remus explained calmly though he could feel the heat rise in his face.

Fiona seems to relax, "are you busy this afternoon? Want to meet me in the library?"

"No," Remus said instantly then cleared his throat, "I-er-I mean I wish I could but no, I can't. I have somewhere to be."

Fiona looked a little fallen but she shrugged, "then some other time."

"Sure," Remus said.

_Nope_, Remus thought.

"Rude much?" James asked once Fiona walked out of sight.

"What?"

"I can tell she likes you," James said.

"There is no way I'm ever going to be I interested in her. Besides, you're the one to talk. You turn down every girl who asks YOU to meet up."

"True," James said swinging his arm around Remus's shoulder.

"Ickle me little Remy-kiddy!" Sirius cooed, "little Remy-kiddy has a crush on old Fiona and Royal."

Remus stopped in the middle of the empty corridor not even noticing the fact that they were missing class.

"Ickle me, little Siri-diddydons," Remus said, "egoistic me, love watching girls fall to my feet."

James burst out laughing.

"Poor little Jamesy-kins, can't even get Evans to date him," Sirius said in mock sympathy.

"I dare you to call me that again," James snarled pointing his wand at Remus.

"I didn't even call you that! It was Siri-diddydons," Remus growled.

"Call me that one more time Remy-kiddy," Sirius said coldly, "you're a dead man."

Now the three pointed their wands at each other, while Peter debated whether going to class or watching his crazy friends. Remus had his wand pointed and Sirius who targeted James who aimed his was like a sword at Remus.

Without warning lights burst from the end of their wands, firing jinxes and hexes at one another. Light bounced playfully off the walls before exploding, sending down rubble.

By the time they were out of breath, Remus's, usually blue eyes, had now creepy cat eyes and fangs for teeth. James's red robes matched his now glasses, teeth, and hair. And Sirius's beloved hair had gone a bright shade of pink.

"What have you done?" Remus screeched pointing an accusing finger at his two friends.

"You look so creepy!" James said between gasps of air.

"Yeah!" Remus snapped, "don't flatter yourselves!"

And before long, the three boys were burying their faces in their hands, sleeves, and robes.

"I wish I could draw a picture of this or something," Peter said laughing. James, Sirius, and Remus all glared at him.

The three hiked to the bathroom to see the damage and all stared in shock for a few moments.

"MY HAIR!" Sirius bellowed, he pointed to his hair, "fix it."

"Not until you fix my eyes and teeth!" Remus snapped.

"And someone will fix my glasses, robes, and teeth! It looks like I have creepy bloodstained teeth!" James growled.

Once the boys had fixed themselves, they stormed out of the bathroom-

"We missed Transfiguration!" Remus groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"Cheer up, Remy," James said wiping off the sparkles, "maybe she didn't even notice our disappearance."

"Likely," Remus snorted.

James, Sirius, and Peter broke into a coughing for after their little cloud sprayed out more perfume mist.

"I really am going to get revenge on you," Sirius muttered.

"You shouldn't have tried and pulled that prank on me and you wouldn't be covered in perfume and sparkles," Remus said holding back his laughter.

They all went to the Great Hall but found Professor McGonagall was standing with her hands on her hips and a stern glare.

"Where were you four boys?"

Everyone in the Great Hall turned to see what was happening.

"The better question is-where were we not?" James asked smiling up at her.

"Not on my classroom!" Professor McGonagall said loudly.

"Perhaps we were just hidden from your sight," Sirius said calmly.

Professor McGonagall sighed exasperatedly, "what will I do with you boys?

"It's okay Minnie," Sirius said, "you still have six and a half more years with us!"

Professor McGonagall looked horrid at the fact, "you four will be the death of me someday. If you miss my class again, I will give you detention for a month."

"Understood, Professor Minnie!" James said saluting to her before running past.

Remus did his best to avoid Professor McGonagall's intimidating glare.

"I can't BELIEVE you called Professor McGonagall 'Minnie'! Do you want to be slaughtered?" Remus growled, "I can't believe you got away with it!"

James laughed and shrugged.

"Still enjoying Valentine's Day?" Remus asked.

"Despite this bloody cloud-yes! I have fan mail," James smiled gesturing toward his unusually large pile of cards of chocolate.

"I can't believe girls can get this stupid over a stupid holiday," Remus muttered.

"Well you must know that not ALL girls are like that," a voice said.

"Is that really what you think, Remus?"

Remus whipped around to see Lily Evans and Alice Prewett looking at Remus questionably.

"Of course not," Remus said, "I don't think either of you girls are like that."

Lily and Alice smiled approvingly and Remus turned his attention back to James.

"Think you can help me with Evans?" James asked.

"Not since the day you hexed Snape and good, she's not really fond of you, mate," Remus said.

"That greasy git deserved it," James snarled.

"But you know Evans is friends with that 'greasy git'," Remus said.

James frowned, "well now what?"

"I dunno," Remus said, "lay off Snape for a but then maybe she'll come around."

"Lay off Snivellus? I could never," James said.

"Then don't expect Evans to like you," Remus said biting into his apple, "besides, you have six and a half more years with her. You got plenty of time."

"You're right!" James said perking up at once, "and one day I'll get her to say yes to me."

"But for now," Remus said, "we're eleven. We don't need to worry about dating anyone quite yet."

James laughed and brushed off the sparkles.


	21. Chapter XXI: Voldemort's Crime

"No I still did not enjoy yesterday, but I have to say-this chocolate is good," Remus said, sitting on the edge of his bed.

James grinned, "at least you like the chocolate."

"Oh come on!" Sirius said waving his hand dramatically, "practically ten girls threw cards and candy at you. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Nope," Remus said looking at one of the cards, "hear this one."

James snatched it from his hand and read it out loud.

"Dear Remus,  
I for one think you are an extremely bright person and kind to others. I think it's great how you help others when they're struggling. I've seen you work with Pettigrew during Potions class and find that you're really sweet. I would love to get to know you better.  
Vanessa Cox."

"I think these cards are ridiculous," Remus said, "I still am not very fond of that holiday."

James and Sirius laughed while Peter nodded.

"All these letters are the same! They say the same thing!" Remus complained.

James raised his eyebrow and snatched two different letters from Remus's pile and read them out loud.

"Dear Remus,  
You can find so many ways to impress me! I hope that you and I will become friends. I love how witty and smart you are.  
Lena Kopp."

James picked up the other and read out loud.

"Dear Remus,  
I adore the way you can answer any question flawlessly and I love your sarcasm. I really want to talk to you but I can't find the courage too. Out of your other friends, I admire you the most. I hope that we talk at least once and have a conversation that's not actually awkward.  
Gabriela Flit."

"i haven't even talked to Gabriela Flit since the beginning of the train ride to Hogwarts! And we literally had a five worded conversation!" Remus said.

"Well, see? These cards don't say the same thing! They're completely different," James said tossing Remus his cards.

"Same difference," Remus muttered waving his hand dismissively.

James, Sirius, and Peter all laughed at Remus's nonchalance.

"I am just glad we don't have those damn clouds hovering above our heads that rained sparkles and sprayed perfume," Sirius mumbled, "I think I lost a bit of my dignity there."

Remus threw Sirius, Peter, and James a smirk and proceeded to toss away all his letters.

"I don't want to go to class tomorrow!" James groaned as he recalled the Monday classes.

"I can't wait to see Professor Minnie's expression," Sirius laughed, "she looked like she was going to blast our heads off!"

"You really had to provoke her, didn't you Sirius?" Remus said disapprovingly, "I don't think you should call Professor McGonagall 'Professor Minnie'. You'll just get her more mad if that's possible."

"Remy," Sirius said in an almost convincing serious tone, "your prefect Remus is showing again."

James shook his head, "we can't have that now, can we?"

Peter however interjected his opinion, "I don't think having Remus as a prefect is all that bad. We have some advantage here if Remus DOES become a prefect. I mean think about it, if he's prefect, we won't get in as much trouble if it were someone else."

"True," Sirius said thoughtfully.

"Good call, Peter," James said.

The four decided to relax in one of the bridges that overlooked the beautiful snow covered forest. They pulled up the collars of their jackets and shoved their hands in the pockets of the jacket trying to stay warm.

"As m-much as I enjoy t-the view, I also like to keep the feeling in my fingers," Sirius chattered.

"It's nice," Remus said, "it's definitely warmer than it had been in a while. But what do you expect? It's the middle of February."

"You're immune to cold," Sirius pouted.

Just now Frank Longbottom came sprinting toward them with a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"What is it?" Remus asked concerned.

"You-Know-Who's on the move, they say! A murder has been committed eight miles from Dufftown!

Remus read and reread the article and shook his head.

"This is terrible! I feel bad for the family who had to endure the pain from the loss," Remus said but faltered.

"I think once he rises in power, there's going to be a little chance of stopping him," Frank said fretfully, "I fear once he's gained enough power and followers, the wizarding population will, indeed, be purified."

"That's just it," Sirius said looking very solemn and for once serious, "Voldemort WILL eventually gain power. It's something no one will be able to prevent alone. But together, maybe there's still a chance. You know, like a glimmer of hope still left in this cruel world."

The five sat in silence.

"What's making he so murderous?" Peter asked.

"It's Voldemort! He'll kill like it's nothing!" James said.

"The reason is what's making Voldemort so frantic?" Remus asked thoughtfully. In return Remus got four curious stares.

"Isn't it obvious? Voldemort is obviously worried about something, I don't know though so I shouldn't say anything," Remus said trailing off.

"What are you saying?" Sirius said urging Remus on, "like . . ."

"I dunno," Remus said shaking his head.

"Like-a prophecy?" Peter finished.

Remus looked at Peter with a shocked expression.

"Why, yes," Remus said, "that's exactly what I thought at first."

Peter looked away.

"It seems foolish of me to think that, though," Remus said, "I'm sure there's a logical answer behind all this."

James had barely enough time to ponder all this when Professor Flitwick and a professor he didn't recognize come walking up to them.

"What are you doing out here in the cold?" the professor asked.

Remus took a mental note of how short and pudgy the man was but how his kind eyes shimmered.

"Can think better out here," Frank grunted.

The other four nodded their heads for silent support.

"Er-right then," the professor said, "I'm Professor Slughorn by the way."

He turned to Professor Flitwick, "children will be children."

And the pair walked off.

"I don't like him much," Frank muttered darkly glaring at Professor Slughorn's back.

"Why?" Remus asked curiously suddenly getting the feeling that he was intruding upon something confidential.

"Had a big disagreement. He and my mum had a row previously," Frank said tensely.

Remus decided that it'd be better to drop the subject.

"Listen Remus, you don't need to answer this, mate, but I know your dad died, right?" Frank asked nervously fumbling with the edges of the Daily Prophet.

"Yes," Remus answered calmly, taking away the paper for Frank was absentmindedly ripping it, "I suggest you keep this article."

Frank flushed, "right-there's been some talk about-oh! About your mother!"

James, Sirius, and Peter all looked fretfully at Remus to see his reaction but to their surprise, Remus remained as calm as ever.

"Such as?"

"Your mum died!" Frank blurted out.

Remus blinked then almost instantly recovered his composure.

"Oh," Remus said lightly, "who'd you hear that from?"

"Loads of people have been talking about it-for ages now. I don't know if their true or not," Frank said looking pleading at Remus.

"Well, yes," Remus said very slowly, "she did die."

"When?" Frank asked almost eagerly.

"Er-Christmas," Remus said.

"I'm proud of my parents but I'd be extremely proud if your parents were mine," Frank said earnestly.

Remus heaved a sigh and hauled himself to his feet looking years older; James had concerned written all over in his expression.

"Thanks."

Once the five took separate ways, James put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You're really brave, mate," James said in a hushed tone, "really, you're the bravest person I ever met. Even braver than my parents."

Thanks James," Remus said shooting him a grateful smile, "I just don't know if I want everyone to believe they're both dead quite yet."

James murmured sympathetically.

The four sat in the common room working on their Transfiguration essay that was due tomorrow (Remus, who had finished the day it was assigned, was lazily flicking his wand sending sparks everywhere).

Sirius and James were finishing their closing paragraph with their final thesis statement and shot to their feet.

"DONE!" Sirius declared.

Remus looked up from his magic and rolled his eyes, "it wasn't very long."

"Easy but long," James disagreed.

"I think I'll be going to sleep now," Remus said getting up, "see you lot later."


	22. Chapter XXII: Remus Versus Snape

Remus sat under the beech tree with his friends on his left and right and above. He pondered the fact that he'd been lucky enough to escape March's full moon and April's full moon nearly unscathed, though having to deal with loads of bruises and minor cuts that Remus hid under his robes. And when James or Sirius tackled him, he felt every muscle shriek in protest and every bruise and cut get hit. Suppressing mutters of pain, Remus clamped his mouth shut for good measure.

Little did he know, James was scheming behind him back very silently. James wouldn't even tell Sirius and Peter until he's gotten all the facts straight. He decided that if he acted like he didn't notice Remus's disappearances, Remus would be less guarded.

Now they sat, the end of May drawing near, both taking a brief break from studying nonstop for exams. Yet Remus and Peter both had books based off their classes glued in front of their eyes.

Remus was finding it difficult to stay focused, though he managed to reel his mind from wandering and focused back in studies. Peter seemed lost in his book, sometimes making odd expressions when he got something or when he didn't understand something.

In a small matter of time, Remus found himself going back to the past few months. March had been full of boring classes, some pranks, some hexing and jinxing Snape (despite Remus's protests), the full moon, and James swooning over Evans.

April hasn't been much different. Go to class do homework sit and talk go to bed. That was their daily routine for April's month (with the exception of Remus preparing two months early for the upcoming exams).

"Hey! Remus!" Sirius shouted.

Remus snapped his head at Sirius and stared blankly at him.

"I called your name about four times mate! Why are you acting so distant?"

"I dunno," Remus said, "just stressing about exams, I bet."

Sirius gave him a skeptical look.

"I feel like you're lying."

"But I'm not," Remus said with a casual shrug; and much to Remus's utter disappointment he had mastered the skill of lying and had gotten very good at it.

Sirius shrugged it off and continued to throw down sticks he snapped off from branches and threw them at by passers catching them in surprise.

Remus, more than once, held up his hands and had to say "it wasn't me" when they would glare.

"Bugger off Sirius!" Remus snapped when Sirius hit Snape who wheeled around with his wand drawn out.

"It wasn't me," Remus said looking at his book.

"Don't lie, Lupin," Snape snarled.

Remus continued to stare at his book doing his best to ignore Snape. James looked up from his activity and glared right at Snape.

"All right, Snivelly?" James called loudly earning a few sniggers from onlookers.

Snape curled his lip back, "I wasn't talking to YOU, Potter! How's dear old mummy, Lupin?"

Remus started shaking now with rage, he had never felt so angry in his life. James lifted his wand and pointed it straight at Snape's eyes.

"Say that again," James snarled, his eyes flashed angrily, "I dare you."

"I wasn't talking to you, Potter!"

"I don't care!"

"SHUT UP!"

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! NO ONE EVEN LIKES YOU!" James roared.

"What? Are you going to blame me, Potter? Blame me for the death of Lupin's mummy. Are you going to live an orphan now?" Snape sneered, his cold dark eyes lingering toward Remus who was now gripping his wand.

"Go away," Remus suddenly whispered dangerously, "go now."

"What are you going to do? Drown me in your tears of sorrow?" Snape jeered.

"No," Remus said still whispering, "I'll make you regret those words though, that's what I'll do."

Snape's lip curled back, "I dare you to try."

Remus stood rooted to the ground, his wand aimed at Snape, shaking with rage.

"I dare you . . ." Snape said softly.

Without warning, light burst from Remus's wand. Snape blocked with a more pronounced sneer.

"I've improved my dueling skills."

Remus didn't respond but the red jet of light did for him. Remus sent the spell flying at Snape three more times before Snape blocked all of them again.

"Stupefy," Snape said and his wand shot out white light. Remus blocked it and send back the spell.

"Stupefy!" Remus said with such force it forced him to take a step back when his wand responded.

Snape flicked his wand and blocked the spell. Sirius, James, and Peter realized that Remus and Snape were using spells way above the average first year book of Defense magic; he was impressed with Remus. Apparently reading does do you some good.

More jets of red and blue light shot from each wand, dueling until one backed down. Remus was getting more mad every time Snape sent him a victorious smirk when he blocked the oncoming hex.

"Damn you!" Remus said and launched spell after spell. Snape was forced to take several steps back while Remus walked forward still throwing spells at Snape. A crowd had formed watching intently, their heads turning from Snape to Remus back to Snape.

"You're not going to win, Lupin!" Snape said over the noise, "I'm an expert at Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

As much as James absolutely hated the Dark Arts he couldn't help but be the slightest impressed with the spells that were invented for the Dark Arts.

"That's not much to brag about," Remus said. Snape continued to block every spell Remus threw at him only angering him more, "make one more snide comment about my parents, you'll regret it and I promise you will!"

Snape seized Remus's hesitance and started firing red and white blurred spells as they mixed together. Snape was no longer firing hexes and jinxes at Remus but curses. He shot two spells one red and one blue and forced them to fuse together making a brilliant purple light. Remus could only throw his arms up to cover his face before being blasted several feet in the air with an explosion of red and yellow light.

Remus staggered to his feet, his eye and cheek were blackened by a nasty bruise and a long gash found itself onto Remus's face. Remus clutched his face and groaned.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

A Ravenclaw prefect was storming up to the dueling pair and helped Remus to his feet. Snape stoopped firing curses and glared defiantly.

"What the hell is going on?" the other Ravencalw prefect came to join the fray.

"I don't care if you're going to punish me or whatever!" Remus rounded on the prefect, shocking everybody, Remus was always repectful, "I'm going to defend my parents! Even if their dead!"

The Ravenclaw girl looked understanding and nodded, "it's his fault. he shouldn't have made those rude comments about your parents."

Snape was to follow the prefects and sent a look of pure hatred over his shoulder before vanishing around the corner.

Remus was breathing hard and shaking from either grief or rage. He snatched his bag and stormed off to avoid prying eyes from everyone, including his friends.

"Leave me alone," Remus sighed, "I reckon he's right. Just leave me alone."

James did not feel hurt but worried for his troubled friend but obeyed Remus's orders and stayed behind. He exchanged anxious glances with Peter and Sirius.

Remus was blundering his way across the Quidditch field which was surprisingly empty and sat underneath the bleachers away from the glaring sun and away from everyone's view.

To his surprise he felt a tear of grief and misery fall from his eyes but he hurriedly wiped it away. He was determined not to cry about his losses anymore-it was time that he focused on the present and future more than what was and what could've been.

Remus rummaged through his bag and pulled out his book and flipped it open. Diving into the book, Remus found himself lost in the world of Potions.

Surfacing from the depth of his Potions book, Remus watched the darkening sky with dread. Tomorrow was the full moon-he took potions from Madam Pomfrey for his strength for the exams but he was still worried.

"Right then," Remus muttered to himself and packed up his belongings and headed back to Hogwarts.

Entering, Remus looked around the Great Hall; when his eyes landed on Alice and Lily his stomach flipped. Remus didn't know why either.

"Can I join you?" Remus asked.

"Of course, how are you?" Sirius asked making room for Remus.

"I'm fine," Remus said suddenly interested in his hands, "listen mate, I feel bad for snapping at you and telling you to leave me alone and all that. Look, I know you mean well and I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly."

James silenced him with a hand, "I would've done the same thing."

Remus sighed and tried looking in a different direction as if the previous event had not impact on him.

"Someday this will all end."

Remus soaked in James's words and noticed how beautiful the setting sun was.


	23. Chapter XXIII: Remedial Class

James and Sirius remained in the dormitory (Remus had obliged to help Peter with Defense Against the Dark Arts and Peter muttering darkly about it the whole time). So pass the time, James and Sirius were playing wizards chess.

"Go on! Go on then! It's only a pawn, finish it off!" James encouraged his rook.

"I think Remus is hiding something from us," Sirius said watching his pawn get beheaded by James's rook.

"I think so too," James said and watched Sirius order his king to move forward one.

"I've done some research," Sirius said quietly.

James looked up from the game, "what'd did conclude?"

"Nothing," Sirius said too quickly.

James seemed to notice this for he raised his eyebrow skeptically.

"What?"

"You're my best mate," James said icily, "I know when you lie, especially when you lie to me."

"I wasn't lying," Sirius said testily. James was interrupted by a swinging door; in came Peter.

"Where's Remus?" Sirius asked. Peter mumbled something inaudible recieving a blank stare from Sirius and James.

"Remus is-"

"Here," Remus finished for him glaring at Peter who looked down, wearing a guilty look.

"What happened?" Sirius asked noticing the tension crackling between Remus and Peter.

"I said I'd help Peter but for one, he was purposely late, two, Professor Hilret gave me detention because of how late the lesson began, three, some Hufflepuff girl was doing a spell wrong and someone felt the need to imitate her and did the spell horribly wrong on purpose," Remus said avoiding Peter's gaze.

James suppressed a gasp of surprise. Remus's neck was blackened and sported a long gash.

"What happened to your neck?" James asked. Sirius stopped glaring at Peter to stare at Remus's injury.

"Turns out that 'hex' was a curse. She was practicing dark magic. Professor Hilret warned us both not to attempt it on a real person but it seemed to slip someone's mind. I got docked twenty points and earned detention with him again!" Remus explained.

James ran his finger across the gash; Remus let out a hoarse cry and buckled. He clutched the side of his neck and was groaning with the mounting pain. The pain got worse before it got better; Remus was now on his knees clawing at his neck as if he could scratch away the pain, but the pains subsided.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Sirius demanded.

"When you trace the gash, it's a temporary curse. It'll wear off eventually," Remus choked out, he staggered to his feet, "enough said-look I'll see you lot later. I've got detention."

"I'm sorry," Peter called after him.

Remus stopped at the door at stared coldly at him, "it's fine. I guess not all of us can exercise restraint when it comes to mocking one another."

James rounded on Peter, "I know how much you hated the fact that you needed help but Remus is with you, not against you! He's trying to help!"

"I didn't ask him too!" Peter snapped.

"You did actually and Remus agreed. Listen, he's trying to help you and you repay him by purposely being late when you know Professor Hilret already hates Remus. You intentionally did the spell wrong just to mock a Hufflepuff after Professor Hilret told you not to practice it on a real person! And Remus took the blame for that too!"

Sirius fixed Peter with an angry glare, "you need to sort out your priorities, I get you don't like the extra help, but still."

James and Sirius walked up to their dormitory waving to Frank on the way leaving Peter behind feeling more miserable. He felt bad for snapping at Remus, he was just tired of having to be looked after constantly; perhaps he would explain that to Remus and clear everything up. So Peter sat in the common room waiting not knowing that James and Sirius were already waiting outside the Gryffindor common room.

After waiting for about three hours, an exhausted Remus came tramping up to them and grinned gratefully at his loyal friends.

"What he did he make you do?" Sirius asked, "you're covered in dry blood, why?"

Remus looked at himself and gave a small chuckle, "Professor Hilret made me do several vigorous tasks."

"Such as?" Sirius pressed curiously looking at the blood that was smeared on Remus's left arm.

"Battle a grindylow, find an injured unicorn in the Forbidden Forest," Remus frowned, "we never did find it. Anyway I found a few bowtruckles and had to hand feed them, mind you they have sharp teeth. I had to corner loads of pixies that wouldn't stop flying around, it's not like I was going to hurt them or anything! Then I had to go save a beached mermaid who wasn't to keen on my asisstance. It kept stabbing me with its trident thing. Professor Hilret kept me busy."

"With unfair and not to mention dangerous tasks!" James said.

"Since when do you care about danger?" Remus asked raising his eyebrow.

"When it's a professor whose making you do this, is when I start to care," James said getting to his feet but Remus wrenched him down.

"I don't think that's a good idea, mate. See, Professor Hilret is in an already bad mood. I don't think he'd appreciate it if you go barging in and started yelling at him."

"Somebody's got to," James muttered making Remus grin.

Remus had worse things on his mind, such as the full moon that was approaching. He wasn't so worried about the tranformation as much as his friends' suspicion. He always felt the familiar pang of guilt everytime he lied to his friends about his condition but he decided to keep it a secret from everyone, even his friends. He hoped that it would stay that way.

"Remus?" Sirius asked, "want to go back to the common room?"

"Sure," Remus said with a shrug and once last glance over his shoulder before proceeding into the Gryffindor common room where he saw Peter asleep in the chair.

"We're angry with him too," James whispered.

Remus didn't say anything but he prodded Peter awake, "should probably sleep in a bed, not a chair."

Peter looked hopeful that Remus was speaking to him again but his expression fell when he saw Remus stride past him without giving him a second glance.

"Remus?" Peter asked timidly.

"Hm?" Remus said roughly.

"I know what I did was wrong," Peter started.

"That's a start," Remus said flatly, "save it Peter. I'm tired and I'm going to bed. I'm not going to listen to your rehearsed apology tonight, all right?"

Peter sighed and nodded silently as Remus continued to walk upstairs with Sirius and James. Peter trailed miserably behind them and drew the curtains closed around his bed to cover up his sore feelings.

Remus, James, and Sirius were all sitting on Remus's bed (which was difficult with Sirius jumping around).

"Sirius! Stop jumping on the bed! I bet Frank wants to sleep," Remus scolded.

"Nah," Frank said with a good-natured grin, "I'm just reading."

"You sound like Remy," James commented. Frank laughed and stuck his nose back in his book.

"Get off my legs, Sirius!" Remus demanded, "they're going numb."

Sirius shifted his position now realizing that he had been, indeed, kneeling on Remus's legs. Remus grimaced and rubbed his sore legs.

"Bugger off, Remus," Sirius pouted.

Remus shrugged, "technically you're a dog."

Sirius and James both sent him confused glances.

"The constellation Sirius is a dog," Remus explained and James smirked.

"Sirius is a dog!" James chanted.

"I'm not a dog!" Sirius protested indignantly.

"Apparently to Astronomy you are," James said throwing Sirius a more pronounced smirk. Sirius hurled himself at James who bowled into Remus who fell to the floor with a thud.

"SOD OFF YOU GREAT DOG!" Remus gasped as he crashed to the floor.

"I. Am. Not. A. Dog!" Sirius howled.

"No," Remus said sitting up, rubbing his back, "you're a lazy dog."

Sirius waved his hands dramtically, "does the world hate me?"

"I dunno," Remus said wincing, "you've managed to bruise my whole back though!"

"Good!" Sirius said, "you deserve that, mate."

Remus shot the Black heir a glare.

"Right," Remus said, "I'm tired. G'night."

And Remus fell asleep upon his thoughts.


	24. Chapter XXIV: James's Birthday

**The lyrics to the song are from a lot of different songs I discovered.**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAMES!"

Three very loud voices screamed directly at James all at once.  
James groaned and slid further into his blankets.

"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" Sirius changed in a singsong voice.

"I told you not to bother with my birthday!" James grumbled from his blankets.

Remus ripped off the blankets and beamed down at James. For once, Remus didn't actually look sophisticated-he looked like a regular first year on a weekend.

James sat up and attempted to glare at his friends, "why do you wake up so early?"

"Because it's your birthday!" Remus said enthusiastically. James noticed that Remus and Peter were talking to each other which was always a good sign.

"Get up, prat!" Sirius said shoving an unexpected James off the bed with a bark-like laugh.

"Ouch! I would've gotten out of bed just fine without you shoving me off!" James said.

"Hurry up! I'm hungry," Sirius complained.

Once James was dressed the four ran downstairs and forced James to sit down.

Remus waved his wand and food began to appear; it was a feast.

"Do you like it?" Remus asked eagerly, "I got your favorite breakfast, lunch, and dinner foods! You can have a little bit of each! I also asked the house-elves if they could make dessert!"

James beamed at his friends.

"Why'd you do all this?" James asked.

"It's your birthday and we three were determined to make it your best birthday!" Sirius said, giving Remus and Peter the thumbs-up.

"Today is a birthday. I wonder for whom?"

"It must be for somebody right in this room!"

"So look all around you for somebody who is smiling and happy! Oh yeah! It's you!"

"We celebrate that you were born today! At least I think we're glad! Are we?"

"YOU'LL STICK BY US NO MATTER HOW INSANE WE MAY BE!"

Remus stopped and paused making James laugh even harder.

"Damn, I forgot the rest of the song, do you guys remember it?"

"Nope," Sirius and Peter said together.

"ANYWAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAMES! LET'S RAISE OUR GLASSES TO ANOTHER YEAR THAT JAMES HAD LIVED THROUGH!"

The whole Great Hall, with the expection of some of the Syltherins, raised their goblets and erupted in applause and cheers.

James could barely lift his goblet because he was laughing so hard (especially during the song and when Remus swore) and toasted.

"Great song!" James managed to gasp out through his laughter.

"Thanks," Sirius said draining his goblet, "it was a working progress. Remy here came up with the idea of singing you a nice little song."

"You're a great singer, Sirius," James said sarcastically.

Once the four ate their way through three delicious courses, they made their way into the dessert. James's favorite dessert was the cheesecake cupcakes that Remus and Peter had made themselves.

"Well done! Since when were you two bakers?" James asked.

"Eh, we had some help from the house-elves," Remus said sheepishly, "do you honesty think we could've made this ALL by ourselves? Nah, we would've burned down all of Hogwarts."

James laughed.

"Anyway, since it's so nice outside, we're going to fly," Sirius said grinning.

"And Remus is too?" James asked astounded.

"Yes," Remus said, "why wouldn't I?"

"Exams," James said, "you're giving up studying for this? Wow. I feel honored."

"Well, you should," Remus said, "besides I studied a lot before."

The Marauders ran outside, welcoming in the warm sunlight, and pulling out their wands declaring "Accio Brooms" and zooming into the air. Remus, Peter, James, and Sirius all hovered in a circle.

"You look pale, Remus," Sirius remarked.

"Probably because I lifted off the ground so fast after I just ate," Remus lied quickly.

"You have a weak stomach mate," James said.

"I'm sure I do," Remus said and nearly fell off when James jabbed him hard in the stomach.

"So what do you want to do?" Sirius asked, "I think we should race again."

"Yeah," Peter said rolling his eyes, "and watch James beat us by a whole lap?"

James scoffed, "I'm not THAT good, Peter."

"You kind of are," Peter muttered.

"DAMN!" Remus said earning three surprised glances from his friends. But Remus paid that no attention and pointed urgently to Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn walking to the Quidditch pitch.

"We need to go, like now," Remus said and instantly tore off with James, Sirius, and Peter right behind him. Remus looked down and noticed that they were flying over the Forbidden Forest. He was not to make the same mistake of stranding themselves in the forest's depths.

James slowed down making Sirius brake so quickly, James dived and rolled to avoid Sirius's broom. Remus stopped beside Sirius and Peter and looked behind him.

"I don't know if Professor McGonagall saw us," Peter panted, "good eye, Remus."

"Should we turn back?" Sirius asked.

"And get caught? Yeah right," James muttered but his eyes betrayed the fun he was having.

"I dunno," Remus said slowly, pushing up his jacket's sleeves up to his elbows, "she's going to notice our disappearance."

"What happened to your arm?" James asked now shocked.

"Hm?" Remus said absentmindedly and was looking behind him. Only did he reel his attention back to his friends when James flew up to him and grabbed his arm making Remus jump.

"What happened?" James frowned and traced a scar that ran from his wrist to elbow.

Remus was unconsciously tugged at his sleeves, "I think we ought to stay around here for a bit."

With one last tug at his sleeves Remus flew forward. James was so frustrated he forgot that they were hovering about 30 feet in the air. He zipped past Sirius and Peter and came to a halt in front of Remus making the young werewolf stop so abruptly he slipped off the side of his broom.

"Blimey!" James said and hurtled after Remus and caught him around the waist and with the help from Sirius, he was able to get Remus hoisted on his broom.

"Sorry, mate," James said sheepishly.

"A fair warning would be nice!" Remus said as Peter flew down with Remus's broom. After transferring broom Remus dusted his shirt defiantly.

"Sorry," James sighed, running a hand through his messy hair ruffling it even more, "I forgot we were on brooms for a minute."

Remus waved off James's apology, "whatever. Oi, look."

He pulled out some strange disk Sirius nor James had ever seen but Peter looked delighted.

"I love frisbees! Throw it!"

Remus chucked it as far as he could and watched Peter fly after it. The disk whirled into Peter's direction and with a single whip of his hand, Peter caught it and threw it back. Remus veered to the left and downward as the frisbee directed itself downward. With a single try, he caught it and flew back to a confused Sirius and James.

"This is something muggles play with when they're outside. It's not quite like the Franged Frisbee."

Soon enough the four were throwing the frisbee making each other zoom after it.

"Anyone hungry? We skipped lunch and now I regret not eating," Sirius asked. They've been playing with the frisbee and other muggle items (such as a peculiar neon yellow ball Remus called a tennis ball).

"I am!" James said.

"Me too," Peter added.

"I'm famished," Remus said for the first time.

The four slowly made their way back to the Quidditch pitch and made sure there wasn't anyone around before flying above the field and weaving amongst the roofs of Hogwarts. Remus loved the freedom of flying. Once they were hovering in front of the dormitory, they saw Frank and wrapped on the window.

Startled, Frank looked in awe at the four boys who sat on the brooms. He tried pushing the window open from the inside but couldn't so he gestured to the common room window. So the four flew down to the Gryffindor common room window and peered inside. There sat two girls, Lily Evans and Alice Prewett and Frank who was jogging down the stairs. He jabbed the window and it opened. They had difficulty flying inside the small window but managed to sneak their brooms back upstairs.

"We should've just left the brooms under the stands," Remus said.

"And risk getting this broom stolen? No way!" Sirius said. James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius walked down to the Great Hall and ate the rest of the food the house-elves kindly made. The dinner was especially nice with the chocolate cake that was served afterward. They joked and laughed, the exhausted mood from exams were lifted. There was laughter, happiness, and the atmosphere was cheerful once again.

Even the professors looked slightly less uptight and more joyful.

The Marauders were laughing about their arrival at Hogwarts, how they became friends, their pranks, and a lot more. One joke, James, Peter, Sirius, and Remus were laughing so hard, James fell off the bench and was gasping for air. Peter who had fallen off the bench and was clutching his sides. Remus had tried to sober up but then burst out laughing again at Sirius's joke.

Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter were all walking up to the common room feeling more upbeat and happy then they had since exams were creeping up on them. Remus looked at the sinking and waved off his friends; he made his way to the hospital wing and met Madam Pomfrey.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," Remus said with a determined tone. He followed in her wake, weaved past the flailing branches, made his way to the Shrieking Shack and waited for the full moon. He almost fell asleep waiting but gasped when a sharp pain prodded Remus's leg. He looked up one last time at the full moon and greeted his demon like an old friend.


	25. Chapter XXV: Exams

"Remus never returned," James said in a fretful voice.

"Madam Pomfrey's gone too," Sirius said panting as he caught up with James.

Peter, James, and Sirius traveled around the length of Hogwarts inside and out looking for Remus. Starting to panic, James broke out into a run. Sirius groaned and ran after him with Peter.

"MADAM POMFREY!" James said and sprinted up to her. She was walking back in sweat and dry blood. Madam Pomfrey turned to James with an expression of shock mingled with exhaustion.

"What happened?" Sirius asked joining James.

"Remus was found at the base of the Whomping Willow. Someone attacked him," Madam Pomfrey said who was not lying this time.

"What?" Peter screamed.

"He's still lying there, Professor Dumbledore is coming."

James, Sirius, and Peter now sprinted, flat out, to the Whomping Willow and to their horror, they found Remus lying limply at the base of the Whomping Willow. Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Hilret all stood in a circle around the body. But they turned around when they heard three boys approaching.

"What happened, sir?" James asked Professor Dumbledore.

"It seems like someone was after Remus," Professor Dumbledore said softly, his blue eyes examining the area.

"I'm merely trying to find out what spells were used against this boy," Professor Hilret said tensely as his eyes bore into James's.

"I need to tell his cousin." Professor McGonagall said, "bring him up the hospital wing. Poppy said she has remedies that'll help."

Dumbledore conjured a stretcher and rested Remus on top of it who let a small groan escape his lips before he covered his mouth with his hand; James nearly fell over with relief.

"Remus!" Sirius said angrily. Remus opened his eyes and lifted his head. He face was creepily pale and his eyes looked a little less bright.

"Hey," Remus said weakly. James wanted to pound his friend into oblivion but he restrained himself.

"What happened?" Peter asked, his expression was set.

"I-I dunno," Remus rasped. James gripped Remus's shoulder tightly which made the young werewolf wince.

"We'll be right here," James whispered. Remus tried to smile but the effort seemed to much for he slipped into unconsciousness again.

The next time Remus woke up, he was in a comortable bed but for some reason he was in his weekend type clothes. He looked around the hospital wing in search of anybody. He then turned to the right and did a double take when he saw three faces. Remus was convinced he jumped at least three feet in the air.

"Are you all right, Remus?" James asked.

"No!" Remus said gasping, "I just had a heartattack!"

James smiled weakly, "I'm glad you finally woke up."

Remus frowned, "what? 'Finally'? What do you mean?"

"You've been out for more than twelve hours. I don't know what happened. They said someone attacked you or something," Peter said jumping to his feet and getting the glass of water Remus was trying to get.

"Thanks," Remus said, "and I don't remember much. It's kind of a blur to me."

"What do you remember though?" James asked urgently. Remus looked in any other direction to avoid his friends' eyes.

"He knows, I know he knows," Sirius said and stepped forward, "you're telling us what happened Remus."

Remus still continued to look away, puling nervously at his jacket's sleeves.

"What happened?" James asked more gently with a comforting hand.

"I was threatened," Remus whispered, "by Lucius Malfoy. Look, I didn't want to tell you about it; you don't need any more burdens."

Madam Pomfrey came in perfect timing, "are you all right, Lupin?"

"I'm fine," Remus said shortly, "can I leave?"

"I'll say yes but you need to exercise precaution, Lupin. Do you understand?" Madam Pomfrey asked seriously.

"100 percent," Remus said hotly and jumped out of the bed and walked very briskly out the door. James exchanged a nod with Sirius and Peter and ran out after him.

As much as James knew he shouldn't press the matter he couldn't drop the subject.

"What happened?"

"Nothing James," Remus said trying to lose James, "I don't know."

"I know when you're lying," James whispered, "trust me. This isn't the only time you've lied to us. I know you're hiding something and I'll figure it out alone if I have to. It'd just be easier if you told me."

"Forget it," Remus snarled, "I have nothing to say. I have to study."

James glared at Remus before he whipped out of sight.  
_

In the next day James found himself sitting with just Sirius who was staring absentmindedly out the window. Remus and Peter had gone somewhere else to study last minute before their exams began. Even James had a book cracked open but he wasn't reading it.

Remus was sitting right outside the Great Hall, leaning against the wall, and reading his Potions book before his exams started. He was reviewing all the ingredients to make a sleeping potion when students started filing out and walking to their classes. That was his cue to leave. Remus was already in the classroom by the time James and Sirius walked into the corridor in search of him.

"He's good at disappearing," Sirius mumbled and made their way to the Dungeons. There they saw Remus sitting next to Peter; the two were immersed in a conversation but stopped when the exam began. Peter was turning paler and sweating more.

"Can you pass me the bat wings?" Peter whispered.

"You're hand's all sweaty," Remus whispered back as he slipped the ingredient into his hand. Peter went back to concentrating on his brew. Remus was the first to finish and the first to actually manage to impress Professor Hayes. Sirius and James both finished with ease, feeling confident. The three cleaned up their work area and waited quietly for the rest to finish.

"Five more minutes," Professor Hayes announced walking around. Peter's face was contorted with concentration, squinting his eyes and using his wand occasionally to stir the potion then stopping when he noticed that he was stirring it the wrong way. Five minutes later (ten minutes later in Remus's mind) Professor Hayes waved his wand and all the cauldrons lifted into the air and in a row beside his desk.

"Off to your next exam."

Remus had collected his books and his bag and left the room before James and Sirius could interrogate him.

"It's like he's avoiding us!" James whispered to Sirius as they exited the dark room.

"I dunno what's wrong with him," Sirius said, "I think he's trying to give a silent message to us. Maybe we should just leave him alone or something."

"But he's hiding something," James said.

"I know," Sirius said quickly, "if he won't tell us then we'll figure it out ourselves."

James heaved a sigh and walked to their next destination. Exams went by slowly and for Peter, the exams seemed to become increasingly difficult even though James insisted that it wasn't so bad and he was overexaggerating.

"Sure they're tiring, Peter," James reasoned, "but they're not THAT hard. You make them sound like they're N.E.W.T level exams."

Peter groaned at the thought of O. and N.E. .

Remus was leaning against the wall with a book in his hands. He seemed to be reading the same line for ihs eyes were not moving. Peter was the first to approach him and tap him on the shoulder. Remus jumped and dropped his book, wand drawn and eyes flashing with alarm.

Peter put his hands up in surrender, "whatever I did, I'm sorry. Please don't hex me."

Remus sagged and stowed his wand away. He looked older and exhausted. His eyes were dull, his face was drained of its little color, and he looked thinner.

"Sorry Peter," Remus said. His voice seemed weary and drained from its natural strength. He bent down to retrieve his book and winced when his did.

"Are you all right?" Peter asked.

"Yes," Remus said, "yes, I'm doing fine."

"You look a bit peaky," Peter commented.

"Do I?" Remus asked and started walking away.

"Yes."

"I'm not."

"But . . ."

"I probably look worse than I feel."

"Remus, you seem more distant and jumpy. What's happening to you?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure that it's nothing?"

"Yes."

Remus was brusque with Peter giving him short replies. Peter fell back and allowed Remus his space and trailed after him a few paces behind. He couldn't help but notice Remus's limp.

When the last of the exams were drawing nearer, the three noticed Remus's absence at the Great Hall during lunch.

"What is wrong with that kid?" James growled, "why does he shut us out? Does he know that we're on his side? What is he so afraid of?"

Sirius and Peter both shrugged.

James narrowed his eyes, "Remus hasn't heard the last of it."


	26. Chapter XVI: On the Way Back

Much to Remus's disappointment, breakfast in the Great Hall was almost over and he would soon have to board the Hogwarts Express to go home but not to his mother. Remus pushed away his nearly empty plate and stared at the floor.

"Are you all right?" James asked looking up from his plate.

"Yeah," Remus said, "I'm fine."

James, however, was unconvinced. He got up from his seat and pulled Remus by the arm and dragged him out of the Great Hall. When they walked out, James shoved Remus against the wall.

"Why do you feel the need to always act like this?" James asked exasperatedly.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked cautiously.

"Why do you always need to lie to us?" James inquired.

"I'm not lying," Remus said looking at the floor.

"Stop being so bloody proud and tell me what's wrong?" James asked, "and don't even think about lying."

"I miss my mum," Remus muttered to his feet.

"Look at me," James said softly, he lifted Remus's head, "it's okay to miss your mother. I would too."

"It's been a while," Remus sighed looking away from James, "I do miss her. I can't help it."

James murmured his sympathy.

"We sold our house," Remus whispered, tears pricking his eyes, "but that's all right. I have no further use of it anyway."

James slung a comforting arm around Remus's shoulders which James noticed was shaking.

"You're going to your cousin, right?" James asked.

"Yeah," Remus said, "my cousin Caden."

"I bet she's nice," James said hopefully.

"She is," Remus said slowly.  
_

The whole train ride home, the four boys were laughing and joking around. Remus was good at acting as if nothing was wrong. But as the train came to a slow halt to reveal all the happy and waiting parents, Remus felt his spirits sink. He picked out a familiar face and saw Caden with a man Remus didn't recognize.

"Come on," Sirius said and nudged Remus forward. He did his best to avoid his parents; he also wanted to make sure Remus was situated and comfortable before he headed off to his dreaded mother. Remus towed his trunk slowly behind him as Sirius, James, and Peter walked in front of him.

"I really appreciate you guys coming but you don't have too. I bet your ready to go off and enjoy the summer. Please, don't let me stop you. You guys don't need to wait for me. Don't feel-"

"Remus," James cut in, "we're coming with you."

Remus smiled gratefully at his friends and walked in a more of a brisk manner when he greeted his cousin.

Caden had thick black hair that fell to her shoulders and sharp gray eyes but she had a kind smile and wrapped Remus in an unexpected hug.

"How was your first year at Hogwarts?" Caden asked.

"It was great," Remus said, "I enjoyed it."

"That's always good," Caden said then stood up, "Remus, this is Dorian. He's with me now."

She wiggled her right hand and saw a glittering ring.

"You're engaged!" Remus nearly shouted and almost dropped his trunk, "is this the person you'd always sneak off with?"

Caden smiled affectionately at Dorian and nodded.

Dorian had square shoulders, almost intimidating dark brown eyes and brown hair, but he smiled at Remus.

"Caden, this is James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew," Remus said pointing to each of his friends in turn.

"I know you're parents, Sirius," Caden said kindly, "they're very kind people, very decent."

"I hope you are saying that sarcastically," Sirius muttered. Caden's expression twitched as if she wanted to agree.

"They are."

Sirius grunted.

"Come on," Caden said taking Remus's trunk, "let's get you home."

"Have fun, Remus!" James said, "I'll write to you!"

"Me too!" Peter and Sirius chorused.

Remus gave them a small wave and looked back at the train that took him to and from Hogwarts, the train that takes him home.


	27. Side Comment

**I thoroughly enjoyed writing this fanfiction. I know it wasn't all that good but thank you so much to those who have put up with it and read it. It got long, it got boring, it had grammar errors (I will improve in next story, I promise), it was irrelevant but it was fun (to write). I really don't know what to say but thanks for reading. I really want to express my gratitude but I don't know how other than a huge THANK YOU. I hope life is good for you all.**


End file.
